Babies, I Love You
by LeeHunHan947
Summary: Kisah Kai dengan kedua baby lucu yang harus di rawatnya. Baby lucu yang mempertemukan serta mendekatkan dirinya dengan seorang yeoja bernama Kyungsoo. Babies, I Love You. Rated : T. Warning: GS, OC, OOC, Typos, bahasa non baku. KaiSoo. HunHan. ChanBaek. KrisTao. SuLay. ChenMin
1. Chapter 1

Babies, I Love You

Title : Babies, I Love You

Writer : LeeHunHan947 (Lee)

Genre : Romance, Family

Rated : T

Main Casts :

.Kim Jong In (Kai)

.Do Kyung Soo (Dio)

Support Casts : HunHan, ChanBaek, SuLay, KrisTao, ChenMin and others

Warning : GS (Gender switch), OC (Original Character), OOC (Out of character), Typo(s), bahasa non baku

# LEEHUNHAN947#

Annyeong yeorobeun~ Ketemu lagi dengan Lee disini. Btw ini FF kedua Lee loh *gaknanya* *okesip* hehehe... Setelah kemarin menjulang sedikit *bisadibilangbegitu* kesuksesan di FF pertama yang Rated nya errr M, kali ini aku balik lagi dengan FF baru tapi dengan Rated T *tapiadakemungkinanberubahsewaktuwaktu* wkwkwk Di FF kedua aku ini, aku bawa semua official couples Exo nih hehehe sooo untuk KaiSoo shippers, HunHan shippers, ChanBaek shippers, KrisTao shippers, SuLay shippers and ChenMin shippers merapatpatpatpat kekekeke Dan sesuai permintaan FF ini GS kok GS no YAOI hehehe soooo are you ready to start reading? Check this out!

### ###LeeHunHan947 presents######

Happy reading~~~~

.

.

.

.

Kringggggggggg

Jam beker berwarna biru itu terus berbunyi di salah satu meja nakas menimbulkan suara bising di pagi hari. Seorang namja berkulit tan yang masih meringkuk di balik selimut tebal menggerakan tubuhnya resah. Mungkin karena suara bising yang ditimpulkan jam beker itu. Namja itu mengambil sebuah bantal untuk menutupi kedua telinganya. Ia sangat merasa terganggu dengan suara bising jam bekernya. Sesekali ia mengganti posisi tidurnya berharap bisa menghilangkan suara bising jam beker itu.

"Akhhhh jam sialan!" Namja itu segera mengambil jam beker tak berdosa itu dan melemparkannya asal ke sembarang arah hingga membentur dinding kamarnya. Karena tindakannya itu jam beker berhenti berbunyi.

Detik berikutnya namja itu kembali meringkuk di balik selimut. Ia enggan untuk bangun. Matanya masih terasa mengantuk dan tubuhnya malas untuk bangun. Ia ingin tidur lebih lama lagi.

Kringggggggggg

Tak lama jam beker itu berbunyi lagi membuat namja tan yang sudah kembali tertidur jadi terkejut dan bangun. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidur, melangkah turun dari tempat tidur dengan mata setengah terpejam dan mengambil jam beker yang sudah tergeletak lemah di lantai.

PIPP

Namja itu berdecih pelan. Akhirnya suasana sudah kembali tenang. Namun ia sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi saat matanya menatap jam beker yang sudah sekarat di tangannya.

"Omo Kai! Jam 8? Kelasku akan dimulai setengah jam lagi!" Teriak namja bernama Kai itu frustasi. Kai segera melemparkan kembali jam itu entah le arah mana. Ia segera mengambil handuk yang bertengger di dinding di dekat meja nakasnya dan melesat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian ia sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap. Sebuah t-shirt putih dan celana panjang sudah membalut tubuhnya yang cukup tinggi. Ya begitulah kira-kira tampilannya. Rambutnya masih terlihat sedikit basah namun Kai tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke kampusnya sebelum kelas pertama di mulai atau dia akan kehilangan seluruh kelas hari ini.

Kai segera mengambil tas ransel, jaket baseball hitam dan kunci mobil di dalam laci nakas. Tak lupa ia mengenakan sepatu putih kesayangannya.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Baru saja ia akan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, tiba-tiba bell apartmentnya berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang yang datang. Kai berdecih sebal. Ia sangat buru-buru tapi kenapa ada seseorang yang datang tidak tepat waktu?

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Bell kembali berbunyi. Kai segera melangkah keluar kamar dan membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa tamu yang tidak tahu waktu berkunjung itu.

"Siap- Loh? Tidak ada orang?" Kai menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri dan tidak mendapati siapapun di depan apartmentnya.

Ngut Ngut

Kai merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik ujung bajunya. Dan pandangannya beralih ke bawah. Ia segera membelalakan matanya saat menemukan seorang ani dua orang anak kecil yang tersenyum manis padanya dengan mata yang menyipit. Kai juga melihat beberapa koper di dekat mereka. Sepertinya itu benar milik mereka.

"Annyeong Appa..." ujar kedua anak kecil itu membuat Kai melongo. Appa?

"Ka-kalian... si-siapa?" Tanya Kai tergagap. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap melihat kedua anak yang terus tersenyum manis padanya.

"Appa lupa pada kami?" Ujar salah seorang dari mereka yang kebetulan adalah seorang yeoja. Wajahnya sedikit cemberut mendengar penuturan dari Kai.

Kai menengok ke kanan dan ke kirinya takut ada seseorang atau tetangganya yang salah paham menganggap jika kedua anak itu benar anaknya. Kai menghela nafasnya sejenak karena tak melihat siapapun yang berlalu lalang di lorong apartmentnya.

"Ahh baik-baik... Masuklah..." Kai segera mengajak kedua anak kecil itu masuk ke dalam apartmentnya. Sekarang ia sudah tidak memperdulikan lagi kelasnya pagi ini. Ia penasaran dengan kedua anak kecil yang tiba-tiba mendatangi apartmentnya. Yang seorang adalah yeoja dan yang lainnya adalah namja. Wajah mereka pun mirip kemungkinan mereka saudara kembar. Kai meletakkam koper-koper itu di dekat sofa.

Kai memperhatikan yeoja kecil yang tersenyum manis padanya. Pipi chubbynya terus tertarik karena senyumnya. Ia mengenakan sebuah dress bunga-bunga berwarna putih di lapisi dengan sebuah cardigan berwarna peach. Rambutnya berbentuk bob dengan poni yang rata menutupi dahinya. Tak lupa juga ada sebuah bando berwarna putih yang dipakainya. Sedangkan yang namja hanya berekspresi datar sambil menatap Kai. Ia mengenakan topi berwarna biru senada dengan t-shirt yang dikenakannya. Tangannya terus memain-mainkan celana putihnya terlihat sedikit gugup dan... takut?

"Lalu, sebenarnya siapa kalian?" Tanya Kai.

"Masa appa lupa pada kami?" Ujar anak laki-laki dengan pipi chubby yang semakin terlihat chubby ketika ia menggembungkan pipinya.

Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenali kedua anak itu. Pikiran-pikiran lain memenuhi otaknya. Ia memikirkan jika mereka dibuang oleh orangtuanya dan meninggalkan mereka di depan pintu apartmentnya. Atau bisa saja kedua anak kecil itu salah masuk ke apartment. Atau ada seseorang yang mengaku-ngaku jika kedua anak itu adalah anaknya. Well, yang terakhir itu sepertinya tidak mungkin. Karena Kai sama sekali belum melakukan yang 'iya-iya' pada yeoja manapun. Jadi tidak mungkin jika mereka itu anaknya. Lagipula jika di lihat kedua anak itu sudah cukup besar. Mungkin usianya sudah sekitar 4 tahun. Dan selama bertahun-tahun hidupnya, Kai masih betah sendiri. Jadi itu sama saja mempertegas jika mereka bukan anaknya.

"Appa... Eomma memberikan ini untuk appa..." ujar yeoja kecil itu sambil memberikan sebuah amplop pada Kai. Sedikit canggung, Kai mengambil amplop itu dan membacanya.

'Annyeong Kai... Kau tidak lupa pada noonamu yang cantik dan baik hati ini kan? Hehehe oke lupakan ucapanku tadi. Hmm sudah lama kau tidak pulang ke rumah. Kau juga sudah sulit dihubungi sekarang. Sebegitu sibukkah kuliahmu selama 3 tahun ini, eoh? Noona tahu sih sebentar lagi kau akan lulus. Dan ehem kau pasti terkejut ya saat kau melihat ada dua anak kecil di depan pintu apartmentmu? Well, mereka adalah anak-anakku, keponakanmu Kai. Jangan bilang kau lupa jika kau punya keponakan fiuhhh~ Ahh aku tidak mau berbasa-basi lagi. Hmm Kai bisa tolong rawat mereka selama 6 bulan ke depan? Aku tidak tahu harus minta tolong ke siapa lagi jika bukan kepadamu. Bantulah noonamu ini sekali-kali. Rawatlah keponakanmu yang lucu dan menggemaskan itu. Sekalian ya hitung-hitung pembelajaran merawat anak-anak. Yang terakhir itu aku hanya bercanda. Aku ada pekerjaan di Jepang selama 6 bulan dan Joon oppa juga sedang tidak ada disini. Kau tahu kan Joon oppa sedang menetap beberapa tahun di Jerman untuk mengurusi cabang perusahaannya disana? Jadi noona mohon, tolong rawat anak-anakku ya... Untuk masalah uang, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa mengirimkannya ke rekeningmu setiap bulannya berapapun yang kau minta. Yang penting kau harus berjanji merawat mereka. Jebal... Note: tak apa kan jika mereka memanggilmu 'appa'? Sebagai pengganti appa untuk mereka selama Joon oppa tidak sini hehehe Dari noonamu yang cantik, Kim NaIn'

Begitulah kira-kira isi surat yang kini di pegang Kai. Ia begitu tercengang melihat isi surat itu. Mata Kai menatap bergantian antara menatap anak kembar di hadapannya dan surat yang dipegangnya. Ia merasa baru saja mendapat mimpi yang teramat buruk di dalam hidupnya. Mengaja anak? What the?

Pasti banyak yang bertanya. Kenapa noona Kai menitipkan anaknya pada Kai, kenapa tidak pada eomma Kai saja? Jawabannya karena eomma dan appa Kai sudah meninggal sejak Kai berumur 16 tahun dan noonanya yang berumur 22 tahun. Kai dan noonanya memang terpaut usia cukup jauh. Saat meninggalnya kedua orang tua mereka, mereka hanya hidup berdua di Seoul karena mereka tidak memiliki kerabat dekat. Eomma dan appanya adalah anak tunggal. Dan jadilah mereka berjuang berdua menjalani hidup mereka. Noona Kai dengan giat mencari uang untuk membiayai sekolahnya bahkan noonanya sampai rela meninggalkan bangku kuliah hanya demi Kai.

Saat Kai lulus SMA, noonanya menikah dengan seorang namja teman semasa SMA nya. Kai tentu turut berbahagia. Namja yang menikahi noona juga sangat baik padanya. Bahkan menawarkan diri untuk membantu membiayai kuliah Kai. Namun Kai tentu saja menolak. Ia cukup tau diri. Ia tidak mau membebani lagi noonanya yang sudah berkeluarga apalagi sampai membebani kakak iparnya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk berusaha mencari pekerjaan sampingan untuk membiayai kehidupannya. Ia bekerja membantu teman kuliahnya yang kebetulan adalah pewaris kedua sebuah perusahaan games yang cukup terkenal di Korea. Karena mereka cukup dekat, Kai bekerja sebagai asisten pribadinya dan mendapat gaji yang cukup besar hingga sekarang ia bisa membeli apartment dan mobil bagi dirinya sendiri. Jadi ia tidak perlu menyusahkan noona dan kakak iparnya.

"Appa... Kenapa menatap kami seperti itu? Hikss appa tidak suka pada kami, ya? Hiks hiks hiks..." ujar yeoja kecil yang menatap Kai takut-takut. Isakan kecil mulai terdengar di bibirnya. Matanya juga sudah terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Noona hikss... Uljima... Hikss appa hikss" namja kecil di sebelah yeoja kecil itu juga ikut menangis melihat saudara kembarnya menangis.

"Ahh uljima... Uljima... Jangan menangis... Cup cup cup..." Kai berusaha menenangkan kedua anak kecil yang menangis itu. Namun bukannya berhenti menangis, kedua anak kecil itu malah semakin menangis. Kai jadi pusing sendiri.

"Uljima... Uljima... Shttt cup cup cup... Jangan menangis, ne..." Kai berjongkok di hadapan kedua anak kecil yang menangis itu.

"Hikss hikss appa hikss tidak hikss suka pada hikss kami hiks hiks" ujar yeoja kecil itu di sela tangisannya.

"Panggil aku paman... Bukan appa ya... Appan kalian kan Joon hyung bukan aku..." Koreksi Kai. Ia sedikit terganggu jika mereka memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'appa'.

"Shireo! Aku mau panggil appa!" Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Haa baiklah-baiklah... Terserah kalian saja... Dan paman hmm 'appa' suka kok pada kalian... Jadi jangan menangis lagi, ne..." Kai mengelus rambut kedua anak itu dengan lembut.

"Bohong hikss appa pasti bohong hiks hiks" kini giliran namja kecil yang angkat suara. Sesekali ia menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya kasar.

"Pa- appa tidak bohong... Appa suka kok pada kalian... Hmm begini saja... Apa kalian ingin es krim?" Bujuk Kai dan seketika itu juga kedua anak kecil itu berhenti menangis. Keduanya menatap ke arah Kao dengan pandangan -benarkah.

"Nah begini lebih baik. Jangan menangis, ne?" Kai tersenyum ketika mendapati kedua anak kecil itu yang sudah berhenti menangis. Ia bisa bernafas lega.

"Oh iya appa lupa. Kita belum berkenalan ya... Siapa nama kalian?" Tanya Kai sambil menghapus air mata di kedua pipi anak-anak itu.

"Namaku Lee MinKyu. Tapi appa bisa memanggilku Mini... Lalu adikku, namanya Lee MoonKyu dan panggil dia Moon." Jelas Mini dengan senyum yang terkembang diwajahnya.

"Oh jadi Mini adalah noona Moon, begitu?" Tanya Kai yang dibalas anggukan dari Mini dan Moon.

"Baiklah. Karena kalian pintar dan sudah tidak menangis, kajja kita beli es krim. Siapa yang mau?" Tawar Kai seketika itu juga Mini dan Moon bersorak gembira dan segera menarik-narik tangan Kai tidak sabaran.

-Tak sesulit yang aku kira. Fiuhh~ untunglah mereka tidak senakal dan semerepotkan yang aku pikiran.- batin Kai.

.

.

.

Kai mengendarai mobilnya di tengah jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup padat. Beberapa kali mobilnya harus terhenti karena jalanan yang macet. Mini dan Moon terus saja bercerita apapun sepanjang perjalanan di jok belakang. Kai hanya menyunggingkan senyum melihat keakraban mereka berdua. Sesekali Mini membenarkan topi Moon yang sedikit turun dan menutupi matanya. Kai tidak menyangka keponakannya yang sudah sangat lama -bahkan sampai sedikit lupa- tidak ditemuinya tumbuh menjadi anak-anak yang manis dan pintar seperti itu. Ia selalu berpikir beruntungnya noonanya memiliki anak-anak seperti mereka.

Setelah melalui kemacetan, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah kedai es krim yang cukup ramai. Terlihat antrian panjang di depan counter pemesanan. Kai memarkirkan mobilnya sedikit jauh dari kedai es krim itu karena parkiran yang penuh. Kai menuntun kedua keponakannya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kedai itu.

Drrttt Drttt

Tiba-tiba Kai merasakan ada yang bergetar di dalam saku celananya. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya membuat kedua keponakannya melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Kai menatap layar ponselnya yang tertulis nama seseorang. Kai menepuk jidatnya saat melihat siapa orang yang menghubunginya.

"Yeob-"

-Ya! Dimana kau, Kai? Kenapa kau tidak kemari? Dan lihat kau juga mengabaikan panggilanku. Kemana saja kau?- ujar seseorang di ujung telepon.

"Mian, Sehun. Aku sedang ada urusan mendadak. Makanya aku tidak bisa kuliah. Dan apa di kampus baik-baik saja? Tidak ada tugas lagi, kan?" Tanya Kai basa-basi mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

-Mana ku tahu. Aku juga tidak ke kampus tadi.- balas namja yang dipanggil Sehun itu.

"Mwo? Lalu maksud-"

-Ada sedikit masalah di perusahaan. Banyak gamers yang mengeluh karena adanya kerusakan provider. Dan karena itu aku pusing mengurus masalah ini daritadi. Kau dimana sekarang? Bisa bantu aku mengurusnya?- jelas Sehun.

Kai tampak berpikir. Ia sungguh tahu bagaimana watak teman bahkan sahabatnya itu. Ia memang tidak begitu mengerti soal masalah perusahaan games yang sudah bertahun-tahun dijalani appanya itu. Ia hanya ditugaskan memimpin perusahaan cabang kedua ini tanpa mengerti apapun. Dan Kai yang biasanya selalu membantu dirinya. Namun Kai ragu. Ia menatap kedua anak kecil yang masih berdiri dengan gelisah di sampingnya.

"Ahh panas... Noona... Kita ke dalam dulu yuk..." ajak Moon sambil menarik-narik tangan Mini.

"Tapi, Moon... Bagaimana dengan apa?" Mini melirik ke arah Kai yang masih asik berteleponan.

"Noona... Aku kepanasan disini..." Mini melihat wajah Moon yang sudah di banjiri keringat. Ia jadi tidak tega dengan saeng kembarnya. Akhirnya Mini dan Moon pun berlari ke arah dalam kedai meninggalkan Kai yang masih berteleponan.

"Ya! Ya! Hei kalian mau kemana?" Teriak Kai tanpa menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

-Ish Kai! Kau itu apa-apaan? Kenapa teriak-teriak begitu? Apa mau aku potong gajimu, eoh?- ancam Sehun karena kesal tiba-tiba Kai berteriak seperti itu.

"Mian Sehun, aku masih ada urusan sebentar. Nanti akan aku hubungi lagi." Ujar Kai dan kemudian mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Sehun tanpa memperdulikan lagi ocehan Sehun disana.

Kai melangkah kakinya masuk ke dalam kedai itu. Ia mencari kedua keponakannya yang tiba-tiba saja berlari masuk ke dalam kedai tanpa memberitahu dirinya terlebih dahulu. Kai berdecak frustasi karena tidak menemukan kedua keponakannya di dalam kedai yang ramai. Namun ia tidak mau putus asa. Ia harus mencarinya. Kedua keponakannya itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Ia tidak boleh membuat noonanya yang selama ini begitu baik jadi kecewa padanya karena dirinya yang tak becus diberikan tanggung jawab.

"Mini... Moon... Kalian dimana sih? Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba menghilang begini?" Ujar Kai sambil berjalan mengelilingi kedai yang cukup besar dan ramai itu.

"Appa!"

Kai seperti mengenali suara teriakan itu. Ia memutar kepalanya mencari sumber suara. Ia yakin jika tadi adalah suara teriakan Mini dan Moon.

"Appa!" Tiba-tiba Kai merasa ada yang memeluk kakinya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mendapati Mini dan Moon yang memeluk kakinya.

"Ya! Kalian darimana saja? Apa kalian tidak tahu jika aku begitu khawatir pada kalian, eoh?" Ujar Kai dengan intonasi suara yang meninggi. Seketika Mini dan Moon menjauhkan tubuh mereka dari Kai dan menatap Kai takut.

"Hei! Berbicaralah yang lembut pada anak kecil!" Ujar seseorang membuat Kai menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Kai pada seorang yeoja yang menginterupsinya tadi. Mini dan Moon bersembunyi di belakang punggung yeoja itu.

Kai menatap yeoja penuh tanda tanya yeoja di hadapannya ini. Rambut hitam sebahu, mata besar, hidung mancung, bibir berbentuk hati, serta kulitnya yang putih yang begitu kontras dengan pakaian hitam yang dikenakannya. Kai menatap dari atas sampai ke bawah yeoja di hadapannya itu. Yeoja yang ditatap itu merasa risih ditatap seperti itu oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Do Kyungsoo." Ujar yeoja bermata bulat itu. Kai hanya diam sambil memandangi yeoja di hadapannya ini.

Drrrttt Drrtttt

Getaran ponselnya kembali menyadarkan Kai dari lamunannya. Ia merogoh ponsel di saku celananya dan menggeser tombol hijau di layar touchscreen nya.

"Yeobosaeyo? Waeyo Sehun?"

-Kai cepatlah kesini. Bantu aku... Akhh aku pusing menyelesaikan semua ini...- ujar Sehun frustasi dari ujung telepon.

"Ck yayaya aku kesana... Sebentar..." Kai langsung memutuskan sambungannya. Ia menghela nafasnya berat. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan kedai itu.

"Hei hei... Kau mau kemana? Bagaimana dengan anak-anak ini? Heii..." Yeoja bernama Kyungsoo itu berteriak mencoba memanggil Kai namun namja itu tak juga menengok dan malah berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan kedai itu.

"Hikss hikss appa... Hikss hikss" Mini dan Moon mulai menangis membuat Kyungsoo jadi bingung. Kyungsoo lalu menjongkokkan dirinya menyamakan tinggi dengan Mini dan Moon.

"Jadi dia itu appamu? Dasar namja tidak bertanggung jawab! Masa tega meninggalkan anaknya sendiri di sini?" Decak Kyungsoo sebal. Mini dan Moon masih tetap menangis. Air mata membanjiri pipi mereka.

"Cup cup cup... Sttt uljima... Kalian ikut dengan ahjumma saja ya..." Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan Mini dan Moon yang masih menangis.

"Begini saja. Kita beli es krim saya ya sambil menunggu appa kalian kembali ke sini..." ujar Kyungsoo membuat Mini dan Moon berhenti menangis. Mereka berdua menganggukkan kepala mereka bersamaan setuju dengan usul Kyungsoo.

"Nah pilih es krim kesukaan kalian... Ahjumma yang akan membayarnya..." Kyungsoo menggandeng tangan Mini dan Moon dan masuk ke dalam antrian yang sudah semakin sedikit.

.

.

.

Kai memarkirkan mobilnya di basement gedung Oh Corp dan berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung. Banyak pegawai yang memperhatikan Kai dan sedikit membungkuk. Ya Kai memang dihormati disini. Meski hanya sebagai asisten Sehun, namun ia banyak mendapat penghormatan karena ia juga yang banyak membantu menangani semua masalah di perusahaan. Berbeda dari perusahaan kebanyakan, perusahaan ini tak mengharuskan para pegawainya berpakaian rapi maksudnya dengan memakai kemeja atau sepatu pantofel. Karena perusahaan ini bergerak di games, mereka dibebaskan mengenakan pakaian apapun asal masih dalam batas sopan dan bersih.

Kai masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol 20, lantai tertinggi di gedung itu, tempat dimana ruangan miliknya dan ruangan bossnya -Sehun berada. Selama di dalam lift, Kai hanya diam dan sesekali bersenandung kecil.

Tringg

Pintu lift pun terbuka. Kai segera berjalan lurus menuju ke ruangan Sehun. Di lorong ia melihat beberapa pegawai yang lewat dan membungkuk sedikit ke arahnya. Kai balas membungkuk. Karena ia merasa mereka sama. Ia bukan boss dan pemilik perusahaan ini.

"Kai-ssi... Masuklah kau sudah di tunggu oleh Sehun-ssi di dalam..." ujar seorang yeoja yang berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan.

"Terima kasih, Luhan-ssi. Tapi kenapa kau tidak masuk? Sehun pasti membutuhkanmu juga di dalam." Ujar Kai membuat pipi yeoja bernama Luhan itu merona.

Luhan adalah sekretaris perusahaan. Ya meski ada asisten, Sehun masih tetap membutuhkan sekretaris. Luhan adalah yeoja yang 2 tahun lebih tua dari Kai dan Sehun. Ia adalah seorang lulusan sekretaris terbaik di kampusnya dan direkrut bekerja disini oleh appa Sehun. Perlu di ketahui juga sebenarnya, Luhan ini adalah kekasih Sehun. Tapi.. Tak banyak yang tahu tentang hubungan Sehun dan Luhan. Hanya Kai dan beberapa teman dekat mereka serta keluarga saja yang tahu. Para pegawai perusahaan itu saja tidak tahu.

Kai melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan Sehun. Ruangan Sehun itu sangat lah luas. Bisa berukuran dua kali apartmentnya. Di dalam ruangan itu banyak sekali LCD TV yang menampilkan banyak gambar anime dan games. Di dalamnya Kai juga bisa melihat Sehun yang sedang duduk sambil menumpu kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Sepertinya Sehun nampak frustasi.

"Sehun..." panggil Kai membuat Sehun menganggkat kepalanya.

"Oh Kai... Akhirnya kau datang juga. Tolong bantu aku menangani semua masalah ini..." mohon Sehun. Kai hanya menghela nafasnya dan segera membantu Sehun.

"Ahh gomawo, Kai. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika kau tidak ada. Kau sungguh sangat membantu." Puji Sehun.

"Hmm sama-sama... Ini kan juga tugasku..." balas Kai seadanya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk..." Sehun mempersilakan seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya masuk.

"Wah sepertinya aku akan jadi obat nyamuk disini. Yasudah aku pulang saja ya boss... Sudah waktunya pulang, bukan? Hehehe" ujar Kai saat mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Obat nyamuk apaan kau ini! Terserah kau mau pulang atau tidak. Yang jelas pekerjaanmu hari ini sudah selesai." Balas Sehun cuek.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Hunnie..." ujar Luhan sambil mengelus pipi Sehun.

"Nah nah nah belum apa-apa saja sudah mesra-mesraan seperti itu. Tunggulah beberapa menit sampai aku keluar dari sini hahahaha" ejek Kai membuat Sehun dan Luhan hanya terkekeh.

Kai berjalan ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir di basement. Ia merasa lelah. Sepertinya ia harus segera pulang dan beristirahat sekarang. Kai masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan bersiap meninggalkan gedung itu.

Drttt Drrttt

Baru saja Kai akan menjalankan mobilnya, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Kai pun merogoh saku celananya dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya saat itu.

"Yeoboseyo? Waeyo noona?" Tanya Kai pada noonanya yang menelepon.

-Aishh kau ini bagaimana sih! Aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabar anak-anakku saja. Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Lalu bagaimana makan mereka? Apa mereka...-

Seketika tubuh Kai menegang saat mendengarkan berbagai pertanyaan dari noonanya. Ia lupa. Benar-benar lupa! Tanpa sadar Kai segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

-Aishh pabbo kau, Kai! Bagaimana kau bisa lupa dengan Mini dan Moon? Aishh pabbo! Pabbo!- batin Kai.

.

.

.

Mini dan Moon nampak sangat bosan. Mereka sudah menghabiskan beberapa cup es krim namun sampai sekarang mereka tidak jua di jemput oleh 'appa' mereka. Kyungsoo, yeoja yang menolong mereka pun merasa sangat kasihan pada Mini dan Moon. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka ada seorang appa yang tega meninggalkan anaknya begitu saja di sebuah kedai es krim seperti ini.

"Noona... Moon ngantuk..." Ujar Moon sambil mengucek matanya dan menguap. Kyungsoo semakin tak tega melihat mereka.

"Noona juga, Moon... Tapi appa belum datang..." balas Mini dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Appa kemana ya? Kenapa appa meninggalkan kita disini? Appa apa tidak suka dengan kita, noona? Hikss" Moon terisak membuat Kyungsoo panik.

"Cup cup cup... Uljima, ne... Jangan menangis... Ahjumma akan menemani kalian disini sampai appa kalian datang, ne?" Bujuk Kyungsoo agar Moon berhenti menangis.

Kyungsoo kembali melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.30. Sudah hampir 5 jam lamanya Kyungsoo beserta kedua anak itu menunggu di kedai itu namun tak ada tanda-tanda Kai akan datang.

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Mini dan Moon yang sama-sama menguap dan mengerjapkan mata mereka. Kyungsoo semakin tidak tega. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan membawa mereka berdua untuk tinggal semalam di apartmentnya. Tak lupa Kyungsoo menitip pesan kepada pemilik kedai itu jika ada seseorang yang mencari kedua anak kecil itu, ia bisa mendatangi apartmentnya. Kyungsoo memberikan sepucuk kertas pada pemilik kedai dan berpamitan.

"Untuk malam ini, kalian tidur di apartment ahjumma saja ya... Tidak apa kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Mini dan Moon.

"Ne, ahjumma... Gomawo..." balas Mini sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo, Mini dan Moon sudah berada di depan apartment Kyungsoo. Apartment Kyungsoo memang tidak bisa terbilang mewah karena Kyungsoo memang bukan dari kalangan yang berada.

"Hai Kyunggie... Loh mereka siapa?" Tanya seorang yeoja bermata rusa pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri di depan pintu apartmentnya.

"Hai Luhan jie... Sudah pulang kerja?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Lalu... Mereka siapa, Kyunggie? Mereka lucu sekali..." Tanya Luhan yang penasaran dengan Mini dan Moon yang berdiri di samping Kyungsoo.

"Annyeonghasaeyo... Joneun Kim MinKyung imnida. Tapi ahjumma bisa memanggilku Mini..." ujar Mini memperkenalkan dirinya pada Luhan.

"Joneun Kim MoonKyu imnida... Ahjumma bisa memanggilku Moon..." ujar Moon melakukan hal yang serupa dengan noonanya, Mini. Mata Luhan terlihat berbinar-binar. Luhan sangat menyukai anak-anak maka tak heran ia terlihat begitu antusias saat melihat anak-anak yang lucu seperti Mini dan Moon.

"Annyeong Mini, Moon... Kalian bisa memanggilku Lu ahjumma. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Kalian anak-anak yang manis..." Ujar Luhan sambil mengelus kepala Mini dan Moon bergantian.

"Oh iya, Kyunggie... Apa kau tidak bekerja hari ini? Ini kan sudah jam 17.45. Apa kau tidak siap-siap?" Tanya Luhan pada Kyungsoo.

"Seharusnya aku memang bekerja. Tapi aku kan tidak mungkin meninggalkan mereka... Dan mungkin sebentar lagi appa mereka akan datang kemari menjemput mereka." Jelas Kyungsoo

"Appa? Maksudmu, Kyung?"

"Ya mereka tiba-tiba di tinggalkan appa mereka begitu saja saat di kedai es krim tadi. Karena kasihan aku menemani mereka menunggu appa mereka kembali ke kedai itu tapi sampai lima belas menit yang lalu appa mereka tetap belum datang makanya aku membawa mereka kesini." Jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar membuat ekspresi wajah Luhan berubah.

"Appa macam apa yang tega meninggalkan anaknya begitu saja di kedai es krim seperti itu? Jika aku tahu siapa appa mereka, akan aku hajar. Bisa-bisanya ia menelantarkan anak-anak manis seperti mereka..." ujar Luhan dengan emosi. Luhan memang sangat tidak menyukai sesuatu yang buruk yang terjadi pada anak-anak kecil.

"Sudahlah Kyung... Kau bekerja saja. Biar mereka aku yang menjaganya. Bagaimana Mini? Moon? Apa kalian mau bermain dengan ahjumma?" Tawar Luhan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Mini dan Moon.

"Nah mereka mau. Sekarang kau siap-siaplah. Kau bisa dipecat jika datang terlambat nantinya... Mini, Moon kita main di apartment ahjumma saja ya... Kajja kita masuk..." Luhan membawa masuk Mini dan Moon ke dalam apartmentnya.

Mini dan Moon kini sudah berada di dalam apartment Luhan. Apartment Luhan banyak di dominasi oleh warna pink dan gambar kucing berpita yang dikenal dengan nama Hello Kitty. Mini menyukai tempat itu karena Mini juga sama mengilai Hello Kitty, berbeda dengan Moon yang hanya diam sambil memperhatikan dua ekor ikan yang berenang di dalam sebuah akuarium kecil.

Luhan berjalan ke arah dapur setelah ia mengganti baju kerjanya dengan baju rumahan. Ia tidak ingin kemeja mahalnya terkena noda saat ia berniat memasak di dapur. Luhan menguncir rambutnya dan mengenakan apron bergambar Hello Kitty miliknya. Luhan berniat memasak spagetti untuk Mini dan Moon yang sedang asik bermain di ruang tengah rumahnya.

Di saat Luhan sedang asik memasak di dapur, tiba-tiba pintu apartmentnya terbuka dan menampilkan seorang namja berkulit pucat berjalan masuk dengan wajah terkejut mendapati ada dua anak kecil yang sedang bermain-main di ruang tengah apartment Luhan.

"Hunnie... Kau sudah datang? Masuk saja ke dalam.. Aku sedang memasak di dapur..." teriak Luhan dari arah dapur yang bisa di dengar oleh Sehun.

"Hannie... Siapa anak-anak itu?" Tanya Sehun saat ia tiba di dapur.

"Mereka Mini dan Moon. Mereka sangat lucu, bukan?" Ujar Luhan sambil sibuk memasak spagetti.

"Ya mereka memang lucu. Tapi siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka ada disini?"

"Tadi Kyunggie yang membawa mereka. Kyunggie bilang mereka ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh appa mereka. Karena kasihan, Kyunggie membawa mereka pulang." Jelas Luhan membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"Lalu, jika Kyunggie yang membawa mereka pulang, kenapa mereka tidak ada di apartmentnya? Kenapa mereka malah disini?"

"Kyunggie kan harus kerja, Hunnie... Jadi aku yang mengajak mereka ke sini. Tidak apa, kan? Mereka sangat lucu aku juga jadi gemas tak tidak tega membiarkan mereka berdua saja di apartment Kyunggie..." jelas Luhan sambil mencicipi spagetti buatannya.

"Kau memang sangat menyukai anak-anak ya... Ya tidak apa mereka disini, kok. Aku tidak akan melarang. Lalu apa spagetti ini untuk mereka?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap spagetti yang dituang ke dua buah piring oleh Luhan.

"Ne... Mereka pasti belum makan. Apa aku bisa minta tolong padamu untuk memberikan spagetti ini untuk mereka? Aku akan membersihkan dapur dulu..."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan memberikan spagetti ini untuk mereka." Sehun mengambil dua piring berisi spagetti itu dan membawanya ke ruang tengah.

"Anak-anak... Makanan datang... Apa kalian lapar?" Ujar Sehun pada Mini dan Moon yang sedang asik bermain kejar-kejaran.

"Wahh itu apa, ahjushi?" Tanya Mini pada Sehun.

"Ini spagetti. Lu ahjumma membuatkannya khusus untuk kalian. Apa kalian lapar?" Tanya Sehun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Mini dan Moon.

Mini dan Moon kini sedang terlihat asik menikmati spagetti yang dibuat Luhan. Sesekali Mini menjilati saus spagetti yang ada di sendok yang digunakannya. Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah Mini yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. Sama dengan Luhan, sebenarnya Sehun juga sangat menyukai anak kecil namun ia sedikit canggung mengakuinya. Meski ia terlihat dingin di luar, namun Sehun akan selalu bersikap hangat pada anak kecil. Sikap Sehun itulah yang sangat di sukai oleh Luhan.

"Ahjushi kok tidak makan?" Tanya Moon sambil terus menyantap spagettinya.

"Ahjushi sudah kenyang. Sekarang kalian saja yang makan. Habiskan ya spagettinya..." ujar Sehun di balas anggukan dari Mini dan Moon.

"Wah bagaimana rasanya spagetti buatan ahjumma? Apa enak?" Tanya Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Spagettinya enak sekali, ahjumma... Mini suka..." balas Mini dan diangguki oleh Moon.

"Kalau kalian suka, dihabiskan ya spagettinya... Dan jika kalian butuh minum, ini minum kalian..." Luhan meletakkan dua buah cangkir berisi air di meja di hadapan Mini dan Moon.

TingTongTingTongTingTongTingTong

BrakBrakBrakBrakBrak

TingTongTingTongTingTongTingTong

"Tolong buka pintunya!"

TingTongTingTongTingTongTingTong

Terdengar kegaduhan di luar apartment Luhan membuat Luhan dan Sehun saling berpandangan. Berbeda dengan Mini dan Moon yang sama sekali tidak terganggu malah asik memakan spagetti mereka.

"Ada apa ya?" Luhan dan Sehun segera menuju pintu keluar apartment Luhan. Mereka sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di luar.

TingTongTingTongTingTongTingTong

"Tolong buka pintunya!"

BrakBrakBrakBrakBrak

"Hei ada apa ini? Kenapa kau terlihat kesetanan seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan pada seorang namja yang terus menekan bel dan menggedor pintu apartment Kyungsoo.

"Mian- Loh Lu noona? Sehun? Kalian..." ujar Kai yang terkejut saat mendapati Luhan dan Sehun yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Lalu kenapa kau terus menggedor-gedor pintu apartment Kyunggie?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun.

"Apa noona tahu kemana pemilik apartment ini pergi? Aku mencarinya, noona... Dia telah membawa Mini dan Moon. Pemilik kedai bilang jika orang ini yang membawanya bahkan memberikan alamat apartmentnya padaku." Ujar Kai dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ohh jadi kau appa yang tega meninggalkan anaknya begitu saja di kedai, eoh? Appa macam apa kau ini, Kai?" Ujar Luhan dengan intonasi yang meninggi.

"Mereka bukan anakku, noona... Mereka itu..."

"Bahkan kau tidak mengakui anak-anakmu itu, eoh? Ayah macam apa kau ini, Kai?" Kesabaran Luhan hilang. Ingin rasanya Luhan menarik kerah baju Kai namun Sehun menahannya.

"Hannie... Sudahlah... Jangan emosi seperti ini..." Sehun mencoba menenangkan Luhan yang sudah emosi. Luhan memang termasuk salah satu yeoja yang sangat sensitif. Ia akan mudah terpancing kemarahan jika ada sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya... Mereka itu..."

"Appa!" Teriak Mini dan Moon dan langsung memeluk Kai saat mereka keluar dari dalam apartment Luhan.

"Apa yang mau kau jelaskan lagi, Kai?"

TBC/END

Haaa Chapter pertama selesai hehehe... Gimana ceritanya? Gajekah? Pasti gaje ya? Hahaha hmm menurut kalian gimana nih? Apa FF ini dilanjut aja atau malah di delete karena ceritanya yang gaje dan pasaran? Aku mohon review dari kalian ya... See you^^ XOXO^^


	2. Chapter 2

Babies, I Love You

Title : Babies, I Love You

Writer : LeeHunHan947 (Lee)

Genre : Romance, Family

Rated : T

Main Casts :

.Kim Jong In (Kai)

.Do Kyung Soo (Dio)

Support Casts : HunHan, ChanBaek, SuLay, KrisTao, ChenMin and others

Warning : GS (Gender switch), OC (Original Character), OOC (Out of character), Typo(s), bahasa non baku

# LEEHUNHAN947#

"Hei ada apa ini? Kenapa kau terlihat kesetanan seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan pada seorang namja yang terus menekan bel dan menggedor pintu apartment Kyungsoo.

"Mian- Loh Lu noona? Sehun? Kalian..." ujar Kai yang terkejut saat mendapati Luhan dan Sehun yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Lalu kenapa kau terus menggedor-gedor pintu apartment Kyunggie?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun.

"Apa noona tahu kemana pemilik apartment ini pergi? Aku mencarinya, noona... Dia telah membawa Mini dan Moon. Pemilik kedai bilang jika orang ini yang membawanya bahkan memberikan alamat apartmentnya padaku." Ujar Kai dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ohh jadi kau appa yang tega meninggalkan anaknya begitu saja di kedai, eoh? Appa macam apa kau ini, Kai?" Ujar Luhan dengan intonasi yang meninggi.

"Mereka bukan anakku, noona... Mereka itu..."

"Bahkan kau tidak mengakui anak-anakmu itu, eoh? Ayah macam apa kau ini, Kai?" Kesabaran Luhan hilang. Ingin rasanya Luhan menarik kerah baju Kai namun Sehun menahannya.

"Hannie... Sudahlah... Jangan emosi seperti ini..." Sehun mencoba menenangkan Luhan yang sudah emosi. Luhan memang termasuk salah satu yeoja yang sangat sensitif. Ia akan mudah terpancing kemarahan jika ada sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya... Mereka itu..."

"Appa!" Teriak Mini dan Moon dan langsung memeluk Kai saat mereka keluar dari dalam apartment Luhan.

"Apa yang mau kau jelaskan lagi, Kai?" Luhan memasang kuda-kuda ingin menghajar Kai. Menarik kerahnya dan meninjunya hingga Kai babak belur serta menendang bokongnya hingga terlempar ke Mars. Meski Luhan seorang yeoja, tenaganya cukuplah kuat.

"Hannie, sudah tenang dulu... Lebih baik kita ajak Kai masuk agar dia bisa menjelaskan semuanya..." ujar Sehun setenang mungkin.

"Haaa cepat masuk! Atau kalau tidak, aku akan mengirimmu ke Mars dengan satu tendangan." Ujar Luhan kasar. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan yeojachingunya. Ia memaklumi kenapa Luhan bisa semarah itu. Sementara Kai hanya bisa menurut atau ia akan benar-benar dikirim ke Mars oleh Luhan.

"Yeeee aku senang akhirnya appa datang..." ujar Mini dan Moon bersamaan sambil tersenyum ke arah Kai yang dibalas senyum simpul oleh Kai.

"Sekarang kau duduk, dan jelaskan semuanya." Ujar Luhan dengan nada ketusnya. Sehun duduk di samping Luhan berjaga-jaga kalau emosi Luhan kembali meninggi.

"Aku harus menjelaskannya darimana?" Tanya Kai polos dan mendapatkan death glare dari Luhan.

"Lebih baik kau jelaskan dulu siapa anak-anak ini sebenarnya lalu alasan kenapa kau bisa meninggalkan mereka di kedai es krim." Ujar Sehun dengan suara tenang.

"Mini dan Moon ini adalah anak dari noonaku. Jadi mereka keponakanku-"

"Tapi kenapa mereka memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'appa'?" Potong Luhan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku sudah mengajari mereka untuk memanggilku paman namun mereka tidak mau." Jelas Kai namun Luhan masih menatapnya dengan tatapan jangan-bodohi-aku.

"Sungguh! Mereka menolak memanggilku paman!" Tegas Kai.

"Mini, Moon... Apa benar Kai adalah paman kalian?" Tanya Luhan dengan lembut berbanding 180 derajat saat ia bertanya pada Kai. Mini dan Moon yang sedaritadi duduk manis di sana saling berpandangan.

"Kai appa!" Teriak Mini dan Moon bersamaan sambil tersenyum. Luhan kembali bersmirk saat melihat Kai.

"Dia appa kami!" Ujar Moon sambil menunjuk Kai. Kai hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya! Anak kecil tidak mungkin berbohong! Kau masih mau menyangkal jika mereka bukan anakmu, eoh?" Tanya Luhan sinis pada Kai. Sedang Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya sambil mengajak Mini dan Moon ke dapur untuk mengambil cemilan sementara Luhan dan Kai masih saling berdebat.

Sehun, Mini dan Moon kini berada di meja makan. Sehun memberikan mereka beberapa snack, cokelat dan permen untuk Mini dan Moon. Kedua anak kembar itu tentu saja sangat senang mendapatkan makanan kesukaan mereka. Mini tak henti-hentinya memakan snack rasa keju nya hingga mulutnya belepotan dengan remah-remah snack itu. Moon sedang memakan cokelatnya. Sama seperti Mini, mulut Moon kini juga penuh dan belepotan dengan cokelat. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kedua anak kembar itu memakan makannya dengan nikmat.

Sehun masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas perdebatan antara Luhan dan Kai. Mereka masih sama-sama merasa benar dan saling menuduh. Sehun menghela nafasnya. Ia sangat mengenal baik Luhan bahkan Kai juga. Luhan yang ia kenal adalah seorang yeoja yang pintar, manis, ramah, baik hati dan keras kepala. Ya kekeras kepalaannya inilah yang menyebabkan perdebatan itu tidak kunjung selesai. Kai juga begitu. Dibalik sifat cueknya, Kai sebenarnya sangat tempramental. Sehun tidak tahu kapan perdebatan itu akan berakhir.

Tak lama Sehun sudah tidak mendengar perdebatan antara Luhan dan Kai lagi. Sehun tersenyum lega. Sehun mengajak Mini dan Moon yang kini sudah bersih dari snack dan cokelatnya kembali ke ruang tengah apartment milik Luhan. Sehun bisa melihat kini Luhan dan Kai sudah duduk dan saling diam. Namun mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan yang sangat tidak Sehun mengerti. Sehun kembali duduk di samping Luhan.

"Sudah selesai berdebatnya? Lalu apa hasil yang kalian dapat?" Tanya Sehun pada keduanya -Luhan dan Kai. Luhan dan Kai hanya saling mengangkat bahu membuat Sehun bingung juga.

Sehun jadi ikut terdiam karena tidak mendengar respon dari Luhan maupun Kai yang masih saling bertatapan dengan tatapan err yang tidak mudah di mengerti. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mini dan Moon yang duduk manis di samping Kai. Mereka juga hanya terdiam dan mengerjapkan mata mereka, memandang bingung ke arah Luhan, Kai dan dirinya. Sehun sesekali dapat melihat mereka yang mencoba menahan kantuk dan menguap. Terlebih saat Moon mendekatkan dirinya dengan Mini dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Mini mengelus rambut adik kembar kesayangannya membiarkan Moon tertidur bersandar dibahunya.

"Aigoo sampai kapan sih kalian ssperti ini terus? Hei apa kalian tidak sadar? Mini dan Moon sudah mengantuk. Jadi Hannie, Kai, hentikan perdebatan konyol kalian ini ya. Hannie biarkan Kai membawa Mini dan Moon pulang. Mereka butuh istirahat." Ujar Sehun bijak dan tepat mengambil keputusan sebelum suasana disana kembali memanas.

"Aishh arra, arra... Sudah sana kau pergi! Kau bisa selamat kali ini karena Mini dan Moon. Jika tidak ada mereka, kau pasti benar-benar aku habisi. Sudah sana pergi! Bawa mereka pulang dan biarkan mereka istirahat!" Ujar Luhan ketus.

"Ne, selamat malam... Mini, Moon ucapkan salam untuk ahjushi dan ahjumma dulu..." Ujar Kai pada kedua keponakannya itu.

"Selamat malam ahjushi, ahjumma..." ujar Mini dan Moon bersamaan lalu berjalan bersama Kai keluar dari apartment itu.

Kini Kai dan kedua keponakannya sudah berada di dalam mobil. Kai sedang menyetir, sementara kedua keponakanya sedang tertidur di jok belakang. Sepertinya kedua keponakannya itu benar-benar lelah. Kai menperhatikan kedua keponakannya yang tertidur dari dalam spion mobilnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum menatap wajah damai Mini dan Moon.

Kai memarkirkan mobilnya di basement apartmentnya seperti biasa. Ia berniat untuk membangunkan kedua keponakannya itu karena tak mungkin kan ia menggendong keduanya sampai ke apartment miliknya? Namun belum sempat ia membangunkan keponakannya, Mini sudah terbangun lebih dulu.

"Kita sudah sampai..." ujar Kai yang dibalas anggukan saja oleh Mini. Mini mengerjapkan matanya lucu membuat Kai gemas dengan keponakannya satu itu.

"Moon... Kajja bangun... Kita sudah sampai..." Mini mencoba membangunkan sang adik yang masih tertidur namun Moon sama sekali tidak bergerak. Ia masih terlelap.

"Yasudah biar appa yang menggendongnya saja ya..." balas Kai lalu turun dari mobilnya dan membuka pintu belakang kemudian menggendong tubuh Moon yang tertidur.

Kai, Mini serta Moon yang berada digendongan Kai, berjalan ke arah lift untuk menuju lantai 12 tempat apartment Kai berada. Di dalam lift hanya ada keheningan. Mini berulang kali menguap sepertinya Mini memang sudah benar-benar mengantuk.

Tringgg

Pintu lift pun terbuka. Kini mereka sudah berada di lantai 12 tempat apartment Kai berada. Kai menggandeng tangan Mini dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas berjalan menuju ke apartmentnya. Lorong apartment itu sangat sepi. Wajar jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.30 KST dan Kai yakin pasti pemilik apartment lain juga sudah terlelap.

Pipp

Pintu apartment itu terbuka setelah Kai memasukkan password apartmentnya. Seketika lampu di dalam ruangan apartment itu menyala dengan sendirinya saat Kai melangkah masuk. Kai membawa Mini dan Moon ke kamar kosong -kamar tamu yang ada di sebelah kamarnya. Apartment Kai memang memiliki fasilitas 2 kamar. Yang 1 ia gunakan untuk dirinya sedang yang 1nya ia gunakan untuk tamu yang ingin menginap.

Kai membaringkan tubuh Moon yang sudah terlelap di tempat tidur berukuran queen size. Mini juga mulai naik ke tempat tidur. Matanya sudah setengaj terpejam. Mini membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Moon yang sudah terlelap dan ikut terlelap bersama. Kai menarik sebuah selimut dan menutupi tubuh kedua keponakannya hingga sebatas dada. Kai mematikan lampu yang menerangi ruangan itu dan menyalakan lampu meja yang ada di nakas agar ruangan itu sedikit lebih terang. Kai meninggalkan kamar itu dan beranjak ke kamarnya. Ia juga merasa sangat lelah. Ia ingin segera tidur sekarang.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menunjukkan cahayanya. Hari sudah pagi. Cahaya matahari pagi memenuhi sebuah ruangan membuat seorang ahh ani dua anak-anak mengerjapkan matanya karena silau. Anak pertama itu adalah seorang yeoja. Ia bangun dari tidurnya sambil mengucek matanya. Tepat disebelahnya ada seorang namja mungil yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan yeoja itu. Kedua anak itu adalah Mini dan Moon. Mereka sama-sama menguap membuat mereka tertawa bersamaan. Mungkin lucu karena melakukan hal yang sama berbarengan. Mini dan Moon langsung turun dari tempat tidur mereka dan keluar kamar.

"APPAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Mini dan Moon bersamaan saat ia masuk ke dalam kamar yang di tempati seorang namja tan, siapa lagi jika bukan Kai.

"Appa... Ireonaaaaa" Mini dan Moon mencoba mengguncangkan tubuh Kai namun tak ada pergerakan dari Kai.

"Appa... Ireona... Ireona..." Moon memukul-mukul lengan Kai. Namun tetap saja Kai sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"APPAAAAA PALLI IREONAAAAA" Mini menjerit namun sama tak ada pergerakan dari Kai. Mini dan Moon saling berpandangan. Mereka sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara yang ampuh untuk membangunkan 'appa' mereka.

"Appa! Appa! Appa!" Mini dan Moon kini sedang melompat-lompat di tempat tidur Kai, tepatnya di samping tubuh Kai namun Kai malah menarik selimutnya dan tertidur kembali.

"Noona apa yang harus kita lakukan lagi untuk membangunkan appa?" Tanya Moon putus asa kepada Mini.

"Appa! Ireona! Ireona! Palli ireona!" Mini menendang-nendang tubuh Kai tidak sopan karena ia sudah tidak tahu cara apa yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk membangunkan 'appa' mereka.

"Aishh appo... nyem nyem nyem..." Hanya itu reaksi yang dikeluarkan Kai dan kembali tertidur. Mini dan Moon hanya menghela nafasnya. Mereka lelah. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk keluar kamar.

Mini dan Moon kini sudah berada di ruang tengah. Mereka menyalakan TV layar datar di sana dengan volume besar dan menonton cartoon favorite mereka, Pororo. Mini dan Moon bernyanyi saat mendengar sountrack Pororo saat cartoon pingun biru berkacamata itu mulai. Mini dan Moon tidak pernah melepaskan pandangan mereka dari televisi. Mereka fokus menonton bahkan tertawa keras saat melihat ada adegan yang menurut mereka lucu.

"Pororo, pororo, pororo, pororo po-ro-ro..." Moon melompat-lompat di atas sofa sambil bernyanyi lagu Pororo sementara Mini memukul-mukul bantal ke sofa meluapkan rasa senang mereka.

"Haaa noona... Moon lapar..." Ujar Moon setelah lelah melompat-lompat.

"Nado... Kajja kita cari makanan di dapur!" Mini segera menarik tangan Moon dan berlari ke arah dapur untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat mereka makan.

"Noona... Ada roti! Aku mau! Aku mau!" Teriak Moon saat melihat sebungkus roti yang ada di atas lemari dapur.

"Akan noona ambilkan. Tunggu ya..." Mini menyeret sebuah kursi dan menaikinya agar ia bisa menggapai roti yang letaknya cukup tinggi itu.

"Ahhh happp dapat... Ini untuk Moon..." Mini memberikan roti itu untuk saengnya.

"Noona ada susu! Aku juga mau susu!" Ujar Moon saat ia membuka pintu lemari es.

"Ambil saja... Appa pasti tidak akan marah... Ahh ada banyak snack disini..." Mini membuka sebuah lemari kecil dan mendapatkan banyak bungkus snack di dalamya. Ia pun langsung mengambil snack-snack itu seenaknya dan membawanya ke ruang tengah.

Kringggggg Kringggggg

Jam beker berbunyi menggangu tidur Kai. Kai sangat sangat sangat membenci suara jam beker -musuh nya itu. Namun Kai tanpa banyak melawan segera bangkit dan mematikan jam beker yang berbunyi itu dan berjalan keluar kamar. Kai berjalan ke arah dapurnya. Matanya masih setengah terbuka dan terkadang ia masih menguap. Namun baru beberapa langkah Kai keluar, ia langsung di kejutkan sesuatu.

"IGE MWOYA? MINI? MOON?" Teriak Kai saat mendapati ruang tengah apartmentnya yang sudah terlihat berantakan dan kotor. Banyak serbuk-serbuk snack serta tumpaham susu di atas meja dan lantai.

Mini dan Moon yang mendengar teriakan Kai langsung terdiam dan menundukkan wajahnya. Mereka takut dengan teriakan Kai tadi. Kai menghampiri mereka dengan mata yang melotot membuat Mini dan Moon merasa sangat takut. Mereka berdua saling duduk berdekatan dan memeluk satu sama lain. Mereka tidak berani menatap Kai.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan sebenarnya, eoh?" Tanya Kai dengan suara meninggi. Bisa terlihat bahu Mini dan Moon yang bergetar. Mereka ketakutan.

"Sekarang jelaskan!"

"Huweeeeeeee eommaaaaa hiksssss eommaaaaaa" Mini dan Moon malah menangis kencang dan memanggil eomma mereka membuat Kai frustasi.

"Aishh kenapa kalian menangis sih? Bikin repot saja!" Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Namun Kai juga tidak tega melihat kedua keponakannya menangis.

"Haaa mian, mian... Uljima ne?" Rayu Kai agar Mini dan Moon berhenti menangis.

"Huweeeee hikss hikss eommaaaa... Kami mau eomma... hikss hikss" bukannya berhenti, Mini dan Moon malah semakin menangis.

"Eomma? Tapi eomma kalian sedang tidak ada disini..." Kai pusing sendiri karena Mini dan Moon terus-terusan memanggil eomma mereka.

"Huweeee eommaaaaa" tangis Mini dan Moon masih belum juga berhenti. Kai hanya bisa menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Uljima, ne... Apa yang kalian mau es krim? Akan a-appa belikan untuk kalian... Jadi jangan menangis ne..." Ujar Kai dengan suara lembut. Ia tidak mau menakuti kedua keponakannya lagi. Dan hanya cara itu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membuat kedua keponakannya menangis seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu.

"Hiksss shireo! Hikss nanti kami ditinggal disana hikss hikss" balas Mini sambil terisak.

Ucapan Mini tadi membuat Kai terdiam, merasa bersalah. Ia jadi mengingat betapa bodohnya dirinya bisa meninggalkan kedua keponakannya begitu saja di kedai es krim. Untung saja keponakannya baik-baik saja karena ditolong... Kai lupa siapa yeoja yang berbaik hati menolong kedua keponakannya. Yeoja bermata bulat yang meski terlihat seram saat marah namun juga terlihat imut saat bingung. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan akan yeoja bermata bulat itu.

"Haaaa... Lalu apa yang kalian mau? Appa akan turuti asal kalian tidak menangis lagi. Bagaimana?" Tawar Kai mencari cara agar kedua keponakannya itu tidak menangis lagi.

"Hikss hikss kami mau Kyungsoo ahjumma disini... Hikss hikss." Ujar Moon sambil terisak.

"Mwo? Kyungsoo? Siapa dia? Bukankah yang kalian temui adalah Luhan ahjumma dan Sehun ahjushi?" Tanya Kai bingung karena keponakannya menyebutkan nama yang asing di telinga Kai.

"Kyungsoo ahjumma yang menemani kami menunggu appa di kedai es krim kemarin... Tapi appa tidak datang-datang makanya kami diajak ke apart-"

"Kyungsoo? Ahjumma yang memiliki mata bulat itu?" Potong Kai dibalas anggukan dari Mini dan Moon.

"Ne... Appa ajak Kyungsoo ahjumma kesini ya... Jebal..." ujar Mini dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Kai yang tidak tahu kenapa keponakannya itu bersikeras meminta Kyungsoo untuk ke apartmentnya.

"Appa... Jebal... Kami mau Kyungsoo ahjumma..." Mohon Mini dan Moon dengan puppy eyes mereka.

"Baiklah... Appa akan mengajak Kyungsoo ahjumma ke sini. Jadi jangan menangis lagi, arra?" Ujar Kai yang dibalas teriakan senang dari Mini dan Moon.

.

.

.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Kai langsung menuju mobilnya. Ia akan pergi ke apartment kemarin yang ia kunjungi untuk menjemput Kyungsoo sesuai permintaan kedua keponakannya. Mini dan Moon tidak ikut. Jadi mereka berdua tinggal di apartment Kai. Sebenarnya Kai tidak tega meninggalkan kedua keponakannya di apartment namun saat Kai mengajak mereka untuk pergi bersama, mereka menolak. Jadi mau tidak mau ia menuruti keinginan mereka.

Kai mengendarai mobilnya membelah jalanan Seoul yang cukup padat hari ini untuk menuju ke apartment Kyungsoo. Selama perjalanan ia hanya bersenandung kecil mengikuti lagu yang ia putar di dalam mobilnya. Tanpa sadar mobilnya sudah berhenti di sebuah apartment. Kai segera keluar dari mobilnya dan menuju ke apartment yang kemarin sempat ia datangi.

Kai bisa melihat banyak pandangan para yeoja yang lewat di dekatnya selalu memandangnya dan tersenyum kearahnya. Bukannya terlalu percaya diri, tapi Kai memang sudah biasa di tatap seperti itu oleh para yeoja. Ya Kai tampan, penampilannya keren apalagi kulit tan nya yang terlihat eksotis serta smirk mematikan yang dimilikinya membuat para yeoja banyak menggilainya. Namun meski begitu, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang Kai sukai. Bukan berarti dia menyukai sesama jenis ya, tapi sampai saat ini Kai belum menemukan sosok yeoja yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya.

Langkah Kai kini sudah terhenti di depan sebuah pintu apartment berwarna pastel. Ia terdiam, bingung harus melakukan apa. Mungkin ia merasa canggung karena tidak mengenal pemilik apartment tersebut. Kai menghela nafasnya membuang rasa kegugupannya dan mencoba menekan bel.

Ting Tong

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai mandi. Terlihat dari rambut hitam sebahunya yang masih basah dan handuk yang menutupi kepalanya. Baju bagian bahunya juga terlihat basah karena tetesan air dari rambutnya yang masih basah itu.

Ting Tong

Bell kembali berbunyi membuat Kyungsoo cepat-cepat ke pintu karena tidak mau jasa pengantar laundry menunggu lama di depan pintu. Ya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya saat jam seperti ini pasti pengantar laundry sudah datang membawa pakaian dirinya yang di laundry hari sebelumnya. Kyungsoo membuka pintunya dan mendapati seorang namja berdiri disana dengan senyum canggung.

"Hari ini, berapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Kai yang menaikan alisnya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan yeoja di hadapannya itu.

"Mwo? Maksudnya?" Kai balik bertanya.

"Biaya laundry nya. Berapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"A-aku bukan petugas laundry... Aku kesini untuk... Hmm..." Kai sedikit bingung untuk menyampaikan tujuan kenapa ia bisa datang kesini.

"Ahh mianhae... Aku kira kau petugas laundry... Hmn masuklah dulu. Maaf apartmentku masih sedikit beranta-"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kyungsoo tersandung sebuah sandal yang tepat berada di belakang kakinya membuat tubuhnya hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang jika Kai tidak menarik tangannya. Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya berdetak tidak menentu saat tubuhnya mendarat tepat di dada Kai. Dan ia juga bisa mendengar detak jantung Kai yang berdetak seirama dengan jantungnya. Wajah Kyungsoo seketika memerah mengetahuinya.

"Ahh mi-mianhae..." Kai langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Ia jadi salah tingkah saat Kyungsoo menatap dirinya.

"Go-gomawo... Ma-masuklah dulu..." ujar Kyungsoo sambil berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam apartmentnya dengan wajah tertunduk.

Kai berjalan masuk ke dalam apartment Kyungsoo yang terlihat lebih kecil dari apartment miliknya terlihat dari jarak antar ruangan yang berjarak dekat serta hanya terdapat sebuah kamar tidur. Kai mendudukan dirinya di sofa putih milik Kyungsoo. Ia menatap apartment itu terlihat sangat bersih dan rapi berbeda dengan apartment nya yang err bisa di bilang tidak serapi dan sebersih apartment Kyungsoo ini.

"Ini, minumlah dulu... Maaf hanya ada ini disini... Aku belum belanja." Kyungsoo memberikan segelas air pada Kai.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot..." balas Kai sambil tersenyum pada Kyungsoo yang kini duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengannya.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu ke apartmentku... Dan sepertinya aku err maaf tidak kenal denganmu..."

"Oh ya. Aku Kai. Kau Kyungsoo kan? Apa kau tidak mengingatku?" Tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo yang nampak sedang berpikir.

"Kai? Apa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?" Kyungsoo malah balik bertanya pada Kai.

"Hmm kau mengingat Mini dan Moon? Kemarin aku yang pergi dengan mereka ke kedai es-"

"Oh jadi kau appa Mini dan Moon? Haa maaf aku tidak ingat... Dan untung paman pemilik kedai itu menyampaikan pesanku padamu. Bagaimana kabar Mini dan Moon?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara lembut membuat Kai bingung. Sifat Kyungsoo benar-benar berbeda dari bayangannya. Ia berpikir Kyungsoo akan marah seperti Luhan saat mengetahui jika aku yang meninggalkan Mini dan Moon begitu saja di kedai.

"Kau tidak marah padaku?" Tanya Kai membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Marah? Kenapa aku harus marah? Karena kau tiba-tiba meninggalkan Mini dan Moon begitu saja di kedai?" Kyungsoo masih terkekeh mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kai.

"Aku tahu kemarin kau pasti sedang memiliki masalah di kantor dan harus biru-buru pergi makanya kau tiba-tiba bisa meninggalkan Mini dan Moon begitu saja. Aku bisa melihatnya dari wajahmu saat kau berjalan keluar dari kedai." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau menemani Mini dan Moon yang notabene nya tak pernah kau kenal sebelumnya bahkan rela menunggu hingga 5 jam bersama mereka?" Tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo yeoja baik hati itu.

"Ya itu karena aku tidak tega dengan mereka. Makanya aku mau menemani mereka menunggumu disana. Lalu sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kemari? Hanya bertanya soal kemarin saja?"

"Ani... Sebenarnya aku kemari karena ingin mengajakmu ke apartmentku. Mini dan Moon ingin kau kesana." Jelas Kai.

"Mwo? Untuk apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mereka tadi memintaku untuk menjemputmu dan mengantarkanmu bertemu dengan mereka." Kyungsoo nampak berpikir.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu acara Hari Minggumu ini. Tidak apa jika kau tidak bisa. Aku akan menjelaskannya pada mereka jika kau memi-"

"Ani. Tidak apa. Aku bisa ikut denganmu kok. Kebetulan hari ini aku juga tidak ada acara dan ingin bertemu dengan mereka. Lalu kapan kita akan pergi?" Potong Kyungsoo.

"Hmm jika kau sudah siap ya kita berangkat." Ujar Kai dengan senyum yang tergambar di wajahnya.

"Baiklah tunggu 5 menit aku mau ganti pakaian dulu ya..." Kyungsoo langsung melesat ke dalam kamarnya meninggalkan Kai di ruang tengah.

Kyungsoo kini sudah duduk di dalam mobil yang Kai bawa. Suasana di dalam mobil cukup hening. Tak ada pembicaraan di antara keduanya, yang terdengar hanya sebuah lagu yang terus mengalun yang sengaja Kai putar selama perjalanan. Kyungsoo memandangi jalanan, mobil dan gedung-gedung yang mereka lalui tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kai.

"Maaf ya..." ujar Kai tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kepada Kai.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Kita baru kenal tapi aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu, mengganggumu..." ujar Kai merasa tak enak pada Kyungsoo.

"Merepotkan? Mengganggu? Aku sama sekali tidak merasa begitu kok... Jadi jangan merasa tak enak padaku. Jika kau butuh bantuan kau bisa bilang padaku dan aku pasti akan membantu." Ujar Kyungsoo tulus.

"Kau memang yeoja yang sangat baik. Beruntung sekali pacarmu memiliki yeoja sebaik dirimu." Ujar Kai membuat pipi Kyungsoo bersemu.

"Pa-pacar? Aku belum punya pacar." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan bahkan hampir tak terdengar.

"Eoh? Benarkah? Padahal kau cantik dan baik hati. Bodoh sekali namja di dunia ini jika tak ada yang tertarik padamu hahahaha" ujar Kai tanpa sadar. Pipi Kyungsoo terlihat bertambah memerah mendengar celetukan Kai itu.

"Ahh kita sudah sampai..." Kai memarkirkan mobilnya di basement. Kyungsoo pun sudah turun dari mobil Kai dan mengikuti kemana Kai pergi karena ia kan tak tahu dimana letak apartment Kai.

Kyungsoo berjalan di belakang Kai seperti anak ayam yang mengikuti induknya. Kai yang sadar jika Kyungsoo berjalan di belakangnya, seketika itu juga ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Kai hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi terkejut Kyungsoo yang sangat terlihat lucu.

"Jangan berjalan di belakangku begitu. Berjalan beriringan denganku. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak tau!" Ujar Kai lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar berjalan di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo pun hanya diam dengan perlakuan Kai yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya dan mengajaknya berjalan beriringan. Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak lebih cepat saat merakan tangan besar Kai menggenggam tangan kecilnya dengan erat. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

Di dalam lift, mereka bertemu dengan beberapa yeoja yang saling berbisik dan melirik ke arah mereka. Kai yang sadar dibicarakan para yeoja itu hanya cuek sementara Kyungsoo semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Kai. Para yeoja itu menatap Kyungsoo iri mungkin karena Kai yang terus menggandeng tangannya layaknya seperti sepasang kekasih. Namun Kyungsoo memikirkan hak lain. Ia jadi teringat mungkin saja para yeoja tadi membicarakannya karena mereka tahu jika Kai sudah memiliki pasangan bahkan anak.

"Wae? Kenapa menundukkan kepalamu terus? Apa lantai di lift ini lebih menarik perhatianmu?" Bisik Kai tepat di telinga Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kai.

"A-ani... Hanya saja aku malu terus di tatap mereka... Karena... Ini..." Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya yang digenggam erat Kai tinggi-tinggi membuat wajah Kai sedikit memerah. Ia tidak sadar jika sedaritadi menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo cukup erat.

"Ahh mi-mianhae..." Ujar Kai lalu melepas genggaman tangannya. Kai memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo, ia jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Gwenchana..." Balas Kyungsoo dan kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

Tringgg

Pintu lift terbuka tepat di lantai 12. Kai berjalan keluar di ikuti oleh Kyungsoo di belakangnya. Kyungsoo terus menundukkan kepalanya saat melewati beberapa yeoja yang sedaritadi terus menatapnya dan berjalan mengikuti Kai dari belakang.

"L-loh? Kyunggie?" Panggil seseorang membuat Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah. Ia memutar kepalanya mencari asal suara yang memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun eonnie? Apa kabar? Kapan eonnie datang dari Tokyo?" Ujar Kyungsoo pada seorang yeoja bereyeliner yang memanggilnya tadi. Yeoja bereyeliner itu terlihat baru saja keluar dari salah satu pintu apartment.

"Baik seperti biasanya... Kemarin siang eonni baru saja sampai. Oh ya kemarin malam kau kemana? Kenapa saat eonnie pergi ke apartmentmu, apartmentmu kosong begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

"Eonnie kenapa tidak mengabariku jika akan datang? Kemarin malam saat eonnie datang mungkin akh sedang bekerja. Mian... Aku kan tidak tahu jika eonnie akan datang..." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku kan ingin memberikan kejutan bagi adik sepupuku yang manis ini hehehehe... Ne gwenchana..." balas Baekhyun sambil mengacak rambut hitam Kyungsoo.

"Eonnie jangan acak-acak rambutku! Lalu semalam eonnie menginap dimana? Disini? Apartment si-"

"Apartment temanku. Kebetulan kemarin aku ke sini bersama temanku yang asalnya dari Seoul juga. Lalu karena kau tidak ada di apartment jadi dia menawariku untuk menginap di apartmentnya." Jelas Baekhyun yang diangguki oleh Kyungsoo.

"Mian eonnie..."

"Gwenchana... Lalu sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran akan adik sepupunya itu.

"Ahh itu... Sedang mengunjungi apartment temanku..." Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang dan melihat Kai yang sedang menunggunya.

"Pacarmu, ya? Kekekeke" bisik Baekhyun tepat di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Hah? A-aniyo... Dia temanku kok..." Balas Kyungsoo sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lucu.

"Hahaha yasuda cepat ke sana... dia sudah menunggumu tuh daritadi..."

"Ne, bye eonnie... Nanti eonnie hubungi aku jika eonnie mau ke apartmentku ya..." pamit Kyungsoo dan berlari mendekati Kai yang sudah membuka pintu apartmentnya dan ikut menghilang bersama Kai di balik pintu.

"Belum ya? Tapi aku rasa kalian sangat cocok. Kau dan namja berkulit tan itu, Kyunggie kekekeke..."

GREB

"Yeollie..." ujar Baekhyun saat merasa ada dua tangan kekar yang menutup kedua matanya.

"Kok kamu tau sih, Baekkie?" Tanya seorang namja tinggi yang dipanggil Yeollie itu.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Baumu mengerikan sih kekekke" canda Baekhyun membuat namja tinggi itu mengendus bau di tubuhnya.

"Hah? Mengerikan bagaimana? Aku kan habis mandi dan tentu saja aku sudah wangi..." ujar Chanyeol penuh percaya diri.

"Ahh terserahmu lah... Yeollie aku lapar..." rengek Baekhyun sambil menarik-narik ujung baju Chanyeol, persis seperti anak kecil.

"Kajja kita berangkat! Kita cari makanan untuk sarapan kita!" Chanyeol langsung merangkul Baekhyun dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan lorong apartment itu.

.

.

.

Kai dan Kyungsoo kini sudah ada di dalam apartment milik Kai. Kai mempersilakan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam. Terdengar suara televisi yang diputar dengan volume yang cukup besar dan terdengar juga tawa anak-anak yang Kyungsoo yakin itu adalah suara Mini dan Moon.

"Appa..." teriak Moon begitu menyadari Kai sudah datang. Mini pun ikut menoleh dan berlari menghampiri Kai.

"Appa... Dimana Kyungsoo ahjumma?" Tanya Mini pada Kai.

"Annyeong... Apa kalian mencariku?" Ujar Kyungsoo yang keluar dari balik punggung Kai.

"Yeyyy Kyungsoo ahjumma..." Mini dan Moon langsung berlari ke arah Kyungsoo dan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Wahh kalian begitu senangkah ahjumma kemari, hmm?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengelus pipi Mini dan Moon bergantian.

"Ahjumma kajja kita jalan-jalan. Kami bosan di rumah..." Ujar Mini dan Moon bersamaan.

"Jalan-jalan?"

"Ke kebun binatang... Ahjumma... Jebal..." Mini dan Moon memohon sambil memberikan puppy eyes mereka. Kyungsoo melirik Kai yang masih berdiri disana meminta persetujuan dari Kai.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan appa kalian? Kalian mau meninggalkannya sendiri?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Mini dan Moon.

"Ani. Appa kan ikut dengan kita. Iya kan, appa?" Ujar Mini sambil tersenyum ke arah Kai.

"Ahh n-ne..." balas Kai akhirnya karena tidak bisa menolak permintaan dari keponakannya itu.

"Baiklah... Tapi... Kenapa kalian masih memakai pakaian kalian kemarin?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang baru sadar jika sedaritadi Mini dan Moon masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan kemarin saat mereka bertemu.

"Hehehehe itu karena..."

"Aigoo kajja ahjumma mandikan kalian..." Kyungsoo menggandeng tangan Mini dan Moon untuk membawanya ke kamar mandi.

"Hmm maaf... Kamar mandinya ada di sebelah mana ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Kai.

"Di dekat dapur. Pakai saja." Balas Kai sambil mengambil remote TV dan duduk di sofa.

.

.

.

Kai, Kyungsoo, Mini dan Moon kini sudah ada di dalam perjalanan menuju ke kebun binatang. Mini dan Moon terlihat sangat bersemangat. Mereka tidak henti-hentinya berceloteh sepanjang perjalanan tentang apa saja hingga membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh sendiri. Kai sengaja mematikan musik di dalam mobilnya membiarkan kedua keponakannya bercanda serta bernyanyi bersama hingga mereka puas.

"Yeyyy kebun binatang... Asik..." Mini dan Moon langsung berlari masuk saat mereka sudah tiba di depan gerbang Seoul Zoo. Membuat Kai panik takut mereka akan tersesat.

"Heii jangan lari-lari..." teriak Kai namun tidak digubris oleh Mini dan Moon.

"Sudah biarkan saja... Nanti mereka akan lelah sendiri juga kok. Biarkan mereka menikmati kesenangan mereka dulu." Ujar Kyungsoo menenangkan Kai.

Kai dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam kebun binatang yang cukup ramai itu. Wajar saja karena hari ini adalah Hari Minggu. Hari liburan untuk para keluarga. Terlihat banyak sekali pasangan bersama anak mereka berkeliling kebun binatang itu.

"Sepertinya aku mengenal mereka..." Ujar Kyungsoo saat melihat seorang yeoja dan seorang namja yang sedang mendudukan seorang yeoja kecil di atas bahunya. Mereka tertawa bersama saat melihat seekor gajah yang menyemburkan air dengan belalainya. Mini dan Moon terlihat menghampiri mereka membuat Kyungsoo semakin penasaran.

"Lu jie? Sehun-ah? Hai... Kita bertemu disini kekeke" ujar Kyungsoo saat menyadari jika yeoja dan namja itu adalah Luhan dan Sehun.

"Hai Kyunggie... Kau kemari juga? Dengan siapa? Mini dan Moon?" Tanya Luhan pada Kyungsoo.

"Ne, dan appa mereka. Mini dan Moon yang mengajakku untuk pergi bersama mereka. Karena aku tidak tega menolak ya sudah jadi kami pergi bersama. Jie-jie juga tumben sekali pergi ke sini dengan Sehun dan... Siapa gadis kecil yang duduk di bahu Sehun-ah, jie?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat menyadari ada seorang gadis kecil asing diantara mereka.

"Dia anak kami..."

.

.

.

To be continued...

.

.

.

Atau End?

.

.

.

Lanjut?

.

.

.

Atau delete?

.

.

.

Hai chapter 2 udah di update nih hehehe gak nyangka jika ada yang tertarik dengan FF yang gaje ini hehehe Thanks untuk dukungan kalian semua hingga buat aku jadi melanjutkan FF ini. Dan gak pernah nyangka juga kalo FF yang iseng dibuat ini dapet tanggapan positif. Oh ya maaf ya karena aku belum munculin semua member Exo ehh couple Exo yang lain di chapt ini. Mereka masih dalam proses pembuatan karakter sih hehe tapi janji di chapter depan bakal dimunculin kok soo ditunggu aja ya kelanjutan FF nya hehehe...

Balasan Reviews:

# fit

Min ceritanya rame..lanjutkan min..hejje

=Hai... Ini udah dilanjut chingu^^

Gomawo udah review^^ review lagi ne~

.

.

# xoxogirl

kyaaa neomu kyeopta! ㅋㅋ

=Hai... Gomawo^^

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

.

# Al

lucu banget :Dini harus lanjut yaakkfighting

=Hai... Ini udah di lanjut chingu...

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

.

# HunHanCherry1220

WkwkwkwkwkKai gak bisa jelasin gegara ucapan'ny d'potong mulu... WkwkwkHanna ngakak ng'byangin muka Kai yg Cengo .. KkkkAigoo.. Aigoo..Eeaaa HunHan co cweet... Co cweet... :*KkkkCocok dah mereka klo punya anak .. HohohooYosh! Lanjutkannn...Fighting!

=Hai... Iya ksian bgt si Kkamjong hahaha HunHan kan memang couple yg co cwittt hehehe ini udah di lanjut kok chingu^^

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

.

# indaaaaaahhh

Lanjuuutt doonggg...hahahaaaalucuuuu lucuuuu akuuu sukaaa...mini moon manis2 bngeett gtu kyaknya... hihii untungnya kyungie di lahirkan jdi wanita (?) baik2 jdi gk jual tu anak2 manis...hihiiii waaaahhh seneng rasanyaa klu semuanyaa sukaa anak keciil...penasaraaan nunggu nasib kaii... hihiiiiaq nunggu chanbaeknyaa keluaarr...yeeee...semngaat nee ;)

=Hai... Ini udah dilanjut kok chingu^^ Kyunggie kan baik hati dia mana mugkin tega jual anak kecil hehe ini udah keluar ChanBaek nya tapi masih misterius nih mereka hehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

.

# exindira

Nice fictKeep writing!

=Hai... Gomawo chingu ini udah di lanjut hehehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

.

BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE

Lanjut! Lanjut! Ayo chingu, lanjut! Aku tunggu loh chap berikutnya Daebak! )b

=Hai... Ini udah di lanjut kok chingu^^

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

.

# jengsora

Haduhh, gemes bacanyaa Ini ceritanya menarik thor, jdi di lanjutkan ya *puppyeyes* wehehhe. Aku suka bgt sama mini dan moon. Mbayangin mreka bener2 anaknya kaisoo! Oke thor, tak tunggu next chap oke , keep writing! -xoxo-

=Hai... Ini udah di lanjut kok chingu^^ Mini dan Moon memang bukan anak KaiSoo disini tapi nantikan saja mereka pasti akan punya anak juga *loh wkwkwk

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

.

# luhanesu

huft tbc...lanjut thor...aq penasaran...hihihimini sama moon nya lucuuuu...ditunggu chapter brkutnya

=Hai... Ini udah di lanjut kok chingu^^ Mini dan Moon memang lucu dan kelewat polos hehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

.

# ArraHyeri2

Next. Semangat. :D

=Hai... Ini udah di lanjut kok^^ Gomawo supportnya^^

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

.

# DJ 100

TBC aja sist, fast update ya...

=Hai... Iya kmrn di TBCin aj hehe ini udah di coba fast update kok

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

.

# dorekyungsoo93

Lanjut thor :D saya suka sama cerita nya

=Hai.. ini udah di lanjut kok gomawo kalo suka :)

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

.

# kaysaiko

Suka story nya.. Daebbak! Lanjut next thor

=Hai... Gomawo kalo suka storynya... Ini udah di lanjut kok :)

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

.

# SuJuXOXO91

Wah.. terjadi salah paham! saudara-saudara :) lanjut, thor..

=Hai... Iya nih banyak salah paham nya wkwkwk iya ini udah di lanjut kok :)

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

.

# puputkyungsoo

lanjuttt,,, next chap moment kaisoo nya di banyakin dong gumawo

=Hai... Ini udah di lanjut kok :) di chap ini udah dibuatin sedikit momentnya hehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

.

#

daebbak .. cepat di next ne thor...ganbatte

=Hai... Ini udah di lanjut secepatnya kok hehehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

.

# zoldyk

Huaaa.. Great story indeed..

=Hai... Thank you... Review again please^^

.

.

# .16

Anyeong...Kyaaaaaaa aku suka ff nyaaaaa ahhhh ini bagus rapi banget aku suka aku suka :DAhhhh kai kau ini gara" kerjaan sampai luopa ponakan sendiri! Dan itu aighoo gedor" rumah orang sembarangan!Ahhh thor aku ijin fav boleh ya? Aku suka ff nya :) Gomawoyoo lanjuttttt :)

=Hai... Gomawo kalo suka :) Kai mah memang gitu main seenak dia aja nih hahaha fav? Boleh dong pastinya :) aku seneng banget malah kalo FF ini bs jadi salah satu fav kamu hehe dan ini udah di lanjut kok :)

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

.

#

ckk kasihan bner nasib jongin hahanext thor

=Hai.. haha iya nih jongin menderita banget kayaknya wkwkwk ini udah di lanjut ya :)

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

.

# sehunpou

aaaak bagus kereeeennnn ayo dilanjut:D

=Hai... Wahh gomawo pujiannya :) Iya ini udah di lanjut kok chingu :)

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

.

# LynKim

lucu lucu... bagus bagus ceritanya author-nim... kajja lanjuuuttttt xD

=Hai... Gomawo atas pujiannya :) ini udah aku lanjut kok hehehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

.

# younlaycious88

hahahaha jgn2 noonanya Kai cm mw ngerjain Kai doang wkwkwkwkwkhaiya semoga Kai selamat dr amukan rusa cantik wkwkwkwk

=Hai... Noonanya Kai mau ngerjain Kai aja? Hmm gimana ya... Nanti aja deh aku bocorinnya hehehe Kai selamat kok kan ada pangerannya Lulu yang baik hati dan cinta perdamaian *lirikSehun* wkwkwk

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

.

# Wu Xinlian

Oh my... .Update. Buru. Gue. Is. Watching. You. Thor/?/tabokedWkwkwk sumpah gue gemes bgt sama tuh dua bocah kembar, polos banget minta dibekep/? Gue suka sama lu deh thor. Bukan suka yang 'suka'! Ya Tuhan... Maksud gue, cerita2 lu tuh fresh gitu. Jd plotnya emang belom ada yang make, jd gue selalu ngerasa kepo bacanya trus semangat kalo lu update. Sorry gue belom nge-fav/follow story lu yg Special Lesson, pdhl gue baca sampe selesai. Kali ini gue bakal ngasih full support!Keep writing, love you!/? Wakakakak

=Hai... Ini udah di update secepatnya kok hehehe ehh Mini sama Moon nya jangan di bekep dong kan kasian... Nanti di marahin Kai loh hehehe makasih banget kalo suka sama FF" gaje yang aku buat huehehehe aku juga gak pernah nyangka jika banyak yang suka hehe gwenchana... Btw ngomongin 'Special Lesson' aku lagi buat sequel nya nih heheh karena banyak yang minta jadi aku buat sebisanya deh. Di tunggu ya... thanks juga untuk supportnya hehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

.

.

Gomawo gomawo gomawo untuk semuanya yang udah baca dan udah review FF ini :) Oh ya bagi readers yang pernah baca FF terdahulu aku yang 'Special Lesson' aku akan buat sequel nya nih hehehe sesuai permintaan dari kalian so jangan lewatkan ya sequel nya yang full HunHan moment hehehe gomawo udah terus support and respect me. This story can't be like this without your support...

See you again^^ XOXO^^

*bbuingbbuing bareng Mini dan Moon*


	3. Chapter 3

Babies, I Love You

Title : Babies, I Love You

Writer : LeeHunHan947 (Lee)

Genre : Romance, Family

Rated : T

Main Casts :

.Kim Jong In (Kai)

.Do Kyung Soo (Dio)

Support Casts : HunHan, ChanBaek, SuLay, KrisTao, ChenMin and others

Warning : GS (Gender switch), OC (Original Character), OOC (Out of character), Typo(s), bahasa non baku

# LEEHUNHAN947#

Kai dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam kebun binatang yang cukup ramai itu. Wajar saja karena hari ini adalah Hari Minggu. Hari liburan untuk para keluarga. Terlihat banyak sekali pasangan bersama anak mereka berkeliling kebun binatang itu.

"Sepertinya aku mengenal mereka..." Ujar Kyungsoo saat melihat seorang yeoja dan seorang namja yang sedang mendudukan seorang yeoja kecil di atas bahunya. Mereka tertawa bersama saat melihat seekor gajah yang menyemburkan air dengan belalainya. Mini dan Moon terlihat menghampiri mereka membuat Kyungsoo semakin penasaran.

"Lu jie? Sehun-ah? Hai... Kita bertemu disini kekeke" ujar Kyungsoo saat menyadari jika yeoja dan namja itu adalah Luhan dan Sehun.

"Hai Kyunggie... Kau kemari juga? Dengan siapa? Mini dan Moon?" Tanya Luhan pada Kyungsoo.

"Ne, dan appa mereka. Mini dan Moon yang mengajakku untuk pergi bersama mereka. Karena aku tidak tega menolak ya sudah jadi kami pergi bersama. Jie-jie juga tumben sekali pergi ke sini dengan Sehun dan... Siapa gadis kecil yang duduk di bahu Sehun-ah, jie?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat menyadari ada seorang gadis kecil asing diantara mereka.

"Dia anak kami..." jawab Sehun dengan santainya.

"Hah? An-anak? Ka-kalian? I-ni?" Ujar Kyungsoo tak percaya dengan ucapan Sehun. Sementara Luhan hanya terkekeh saja.

"Wae? Kau terkejut, Kyunggie? Hahaha" tawa Luhan. Sementara Sehun hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Kyungsoo semakin menajamkan penglihatannya pada yeoja kecil yang mungkin kira-kira baru berusia satu setengah tahun. Yeoja itu sangat manis dan juga menggemaskan. Apalagi pipi putih chubbynya yang membuat Kyungsoo ingin mencubitnya.

"Ahjushi... Dia manis sekali... Siapa namanya?" Tanya Mini pada Sehun saat Sehun menurunkan yeoja kecil dan manis dari gendongannya.

"Namanya Yijun. Oh Yijun..." Ujar Sehun sambil masih memegangi kedua tangan Yijun yang baru bisa berjalan.

"Kyaaaa lucu sekali... Aku ingin mencubit kedua pipinya..." Mini terlihat sangat gemas melihat Yijun yang sedaritadi tersenyum padanya menampilkan 4 gigi yang baru tumbuh di bagian depan. Sangat terlihat menggemaskan.

"Lu jie... Jadi benar jika Yijun anak kalian? Lalu kenapa jiejie tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku? Dan dimana dia tinggal selama ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang masih sangat penasaran dengan Yijun.

"Hei ada apa ini? Loh ada Sehun dan Lu noona juga?" Ujar Kai yang baru saja datang menghampiri mereka.

"Oh Kai.. Ternyata kau kemari juga ya. Aku kira hanya ada Kyungsoo dan kedua anak kembar ini saja." Ujar Sehun saat menyadari kehadiran Kai. Sementara Luhan hanya membuang wajahnya. Mungkin ia masih kesal dengan Kai karena kejadian tadi pagi.

"Loh kalian sudah kenal dengan Kai? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran karena melihat Sehun dan Kai yang terlihat sangat akrab seperti sudah saling mengenal lama.

"Tentu saja. Kai ini temanku sejak SMA. Dan dia asistenku juga." Jelas Sehun membuat Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ma... Ma... Ma..." ujar Yijun terbata-bata sambil berjalan ke arah Luhan. Sehun mengikuti kemana Yijun berjalan. Ia takut Yijun terjatuh karena masih belum begitu lancar berjalan sendiri.

"Ahh chagi... Mau mama gendong, hmm?" Luhan segera menggendong Yijun membuat Yijun tersenyum senang.

"Ya Sehun! Siapa anak ini? Sepertinya aku baru melihatnya." Tanya Kai pada Sehun.

"Dia anakku." Jawab Sehun santai membuat Kai membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Mwo? Anakmu? Bagaimana bisa? Apa kalian..." Kai memandang ke arah Sehun dan Luhan bergantian.

"Sehun-ah!" Teriak seseorang membuat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya pada seorang yeoja yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Yeoja manis dengan rambut hitam kecokelatan yang di kuncir ke atas dan membuat wajahnya nampak lebih dewasa.

"Mian kami terlambat. Apa Yijun menangis?" Tanya yeoja manis itu pada Sehun dan Luhan tanpa memperhatikan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang menaikkan alis mereka bingung.

"Ahhh Yijun... Sini Lu biar aku saja yang menggendongnya..." Yeoja manis itu pun segera mengambil Yijun dari gendongan Luhan. Yijun nampak sangat senang dengan yeoja yang menggendongnya.

"Lalu dimana hyung, Lay jie?" Tanya Sehun pada Lay yang asik bercanda dengan Yijun.

"Mencariku?" Tanya seorang namja berwajah angelic yang tersenyum pada mereka.

"Suho hyung? Sejak kapan hyung ada di Korea? Bukankah harusnya hyung ada di China karena-"

"Untuk apa aku ada di China jika istri dan anakku sedang liburan disini." Jawab namja yang di panggil Suho itu.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Kai yang tidak mengerti. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal siapapun orang yang baru datang itu.

"Aiishh kau ini! Kau lupa? Lay ini kan istriku! Dan Yijun itu anakku!" Ujar Suho dengan tegas. Sementara Sehun dan Luhan hanya terkekeh saja.

"Ahh Lay jie? Benarkah? Kenapa terlihat berbeda sekali? Dan.. Yijun ini... Bukan anak Sehun dan Luhan noona?" Kai memandang Suho-Lay-Yijun bergantian.

"Yijun tentu saja anak kami. Sehun dan Luhan memang sering mengaku jika Yijun anak mereka. Padahal sudah jelas jika Yijun itu darah dagingku dan Lay. Lihat wajahnya saja itu sangat mirip dengan kami. Sepertinya mereka memang sudah ingin cepat-cepat dinikahkan dan memiliki anak hahaha"

"Aishh hyung! Hentikan bercandaanmu yang tidak lucu itu!" Ujar Sehun sambil merangkul pinggang Luhan. Sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum.

"Tunggu-tunggu... Aku masih tidak mengerti..." ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Oh? Siapa gadis ini Sehun-ah? Apa dia pacar Kai? Wah ternyata..." Ujar Lay saat menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Lay melirik ke arah Kai sambil terkekeh kecil. Kyungsoo langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat mengklarifikasi pernyataan Lay tadi.

"Aniyo, jie... Dia tidak akan mungkin menjadi pacar dari appa yang kejam seperti Kai. Kyunggie ini temanku. Lebih tepatnya tetangga di apartmentku..." ujar Luhan sambil menepuk bahu Kyungsoo.

"Annyeonghasaeyo... Joneun Kyungsoo imnida..." Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya sedikit saat memperkenalkan dirinya pada Lay dan tak lupa pada Suho juga.

"Annyeong Yixing imnida. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Lay seperti yang lain jika kau mau..." ujar Lay sambil tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Joneun Oh Junmyeon hyungnya Sehun. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Suho jika kau mau..." ujar Suho sambil menunjukkan angelic smile nya.

"Oh lalu tadi Lu kau menyebut jika Kai itu 'appa' yang kejam? Apa maksudmu? Appa?" Tanya Lay yang merasa sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Luhan.

"Oh itu... Kai ini appa dari anak-anak kembar yang- loh dimana Mini dan Moon?" Luhan baru sadar jika ternyata Mini dan Moon tidak ada di antara mereka. Yang lain pun ikut memperhatikan sekeliling dan tak menemukan Mini dan Moon.

"Omo! Dimana mereka? Arrgghhh mati aku! Aku bisa dihajar noonaku jika ia tahu!" Kai berteriak frustasi.

"Kita cari mereka!"

"Tidak mungkin kita mencari bersamaan seperti ini. Sedangkan kalian kan tahu jika kebun binatang ini besar. Kita berpencar saja. Aku dan Lay ke sebelah utara, Sehun dan Luhan ke sebelah barat, dan kau Kai serta Kyungsoo ke sebelah timur. Bagaimana? Jika diantara kita ada yang menemukan mereka, kita segera menghubungi ya..." usul Suho. Mungkin karena ia lebih dewasa di bandingkan yang lain, jalan pikirannya lebih terbuka dan bijak dalam mengambil keputusan. Akhirnya mereka pun pergi ke arah yang telah di tentukan bermaksud untuk mencari kemana perginya Mini dan Moon.

.

.

.

# SULAY SIDE#

Suho dan Lay berjalan ke arah utara ke tempat yang di tunjuk Suho. Suho memandang sekelilingnya mencari kedua anak yang bernama Mini dan Moon itu. Lay sedikit merasa kerepotan mungkin karena Yijun yang sedaritadi bergerak resah di dalam gendongan sang mama. Ia berulang kali sengaja menurunkan tubuhnya sebagai tanda jika ia tidak mau digendong. Namun Lay menolaknya dan malah mempererat gendongannya. Dan jadilah Yijun yang terus bergerak-gerak resah.

"Yijun, jangan seperti ini... Mama kan jadi susah menggendongmu..." ujar Lay sambil membenarkan posisi Yijun di gendongannya.

"Nyanyanya" Yijun terus bergerak-gerak resah membuat Lay pusing.

"Baiklah-baiklah... Kau mau apa, hmm? Mau berjalan, begitu?" Tanya Lay yang dibalas teriakan senang dari Yijun.

"Waeyo Xingie?" Tanya Suho pada Lay yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

"Yijun meminta aku menurunkannya. Sepertinya ia ingin berjalan..." jelas Lay sambil memegangi kedua tangan Yijun yang kini sudah berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri.

"Hmm Xingie... Sebenarnya kau tahu bagaimana ciri-ciri anak yang di panggil Mini dan Moon itu? Aku tadi tidak memperhatikan mereka..." ujar Suho jujur karena saat ia datang menghampiri Lay, Sehun, Luhan berserta teman mereka, ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ada kedua anak kecil diantara mereka.

"Molla. Aku juga tidak tahu Myeonnie... Lalu bagaimana kita bisa mencari mereka jika ciri-cirinya saja kita tidak tahu..." Tanya Lay sambil sedikit membungkuk karena menyamakan tubuhnya dengan tubuh mungil Yijun.

"Molla. Aku juga tidak tahu tapi kita sudah terlanjur bilang kita akan membantu mereka mencari kedua anak itu. Kajja kita lanjutkan pencarian kita. Kita lihat saja anak-anak yang terlihat kebingungan. Mungkin saja kan anak itu yang dimaksud mereka..." usul Suho dan diangguki Lay. Akhirnya mereka berdua -plus Yijun, melanjutkan pencarian mereka dengan jalan perlahan menyesuaikan langkah kecil Yijun.

.

.

.

# HUNHAN SIDE#

Luhan dan Sehun berjalan ke arah barat. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil memandang ke sekeliling mereka untuk mencari keberadaan Mini dan Moon. Karena kurang berhati-hati, Luhan tanpa sengaja menginjak kulit pisang yang dibuang sembarangan oleh seseorang dan membuatnya nyaris saja terjatuh jika Sehun tidak segera menahan tubuhnya.

"Gwenchana, Hannie?" Tanya Sehun sambil membantu Luhan untuk berdiri ke posisi semula.

"Gwen- ahh" keluh Luhan saat merasakan nyeri di pergelangan kaki kanannya. Mungkin sedikit terkilir.

"Wae? Apa kakimu terkilir?" Tanya Sehun khawatir karena melihat Luhan yang menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti menahan rasa sakit saat Luhan kembali berdiri seperti semula.

"Hanya sedikit sakit. Sebentar lagi aku rasa sudah akan segera baikan." Balas Luhan tak mau membuat Sehun khawatir.

"Kau yakin? Atau mau kita cari tempat duduk dulu untuk mengistirahatkan kakimu?" Usul Sehun namun di balas gelengan kepala dari Luhan.

"Aniya... Lebih baik kita lanjutkan pencarian kita. Aku khawatir dengan Mini dan Moon, Hunnie.." Luhan segera menggandeng tangan Sehun dan melanjutkan perjalanan bersama-sama. Luhan berjalan sedikit pincang dan itu membuat Sehun khawatir. Namun Luhan bersikeras untuk tetap melanjutkan pencarian mereka daripada harus istirahat sejenak.

Pada akhirnya Luhan pun berhenti berjalan. Ia lelah dan pergelangan kakinya terasa semakin nyeri saat Luhan memaksakan untuk berjalan. Sehun ikut menahan tubuh Luhan agar tidak terjatuh. Sehun menatap khawatir pada pergelangan kaki Luhan yang terlihat sedikit membengkak.

"Hannie... Kakimu bengkak. Kajja lebih baik kita duduk dulu. Kau perlu istirahat dan aku akan cari seseorang untuk mengobati kakimu." Usul Sehun sambil merangkul bahu Luhan dan membantu Luhan berjalan ke arah sebuah pondok. Sebuah pondok pelayanan masyarakat yang ada di kebun binatang itu sejenis unit kesehatan yang sengaja disediakan disana.

Sehun dengan perlahan membopoh tubuh Luhan. Tadinya Sehun berpikiran akan menggendong tubuh Luhan agar mereka cepat sampai ke pondok PelMas namun Luhan menolaknya. Mungkin malu karena pasti akan menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung yang lain. Jadi ia lebih memilih dibantu Sehun berjalan. Berkali-kali Luhan meringis karena kakinya itu terasa semakin teramat nyeri dan sakit membuat Sehun sangat khawatir.

Sehun mendudukkan Luhan di sebuah kursi yang ada di depan pondok itu. Segera ia masuk ke dalam pondok mencari seseorang yang dapat menangani bengkak di kaki Luhan dan mengurangi rasa nyeri di kaki Luhan meninggalkan Luhan sendiri masih dengan ringisan sakit di bibirnya.

.

.

.

# KAISOO SIDE#

Kai dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan ke arah timur. Kai sedaritadi berteriak-teriak memanggil Mini dan Moon membuat beberapa pengunjung menoleh padanya. Mungkin heran karena Kai yang terlihat kesetanan terus berjalan dan berteriak-teriak. Sementara Kyungsoo, hanya memutar kepalanya dan mencari Mini dan Moon.

"Akhh mereka ini dimana sih?" Keluh Kai yang merasa kesal karena tak kunjung menemukan kedua keponakannya itu.

"Lebih baik kita duduk disana dulu. Aku tahu kau sudah lelah." Usul Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah kursi taman kosong di sebrang mereka.

"Baiklah." Jawab Kai dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke kursi kosong itu diikuti Kyungsoo di belakangnya.

"Hmm Kai... Dimana eomma Mini dan Moon? Kenapa mereka hanya bersama denganmu? Apakah eomma mereka..."

"Maksudmu? Noonaku? Ia sedang ada di Jepang karena sebuah pekerjaan." Balas Kai datar sementara Kyungsoo hanya menaikkan alisnya.

"Bu-bukan. Hmm itu... Aku bertanya dimana eomma Mini dan Moon? Hmm itu... Is-istrimu, Kai.." ujar Kyungsoo ragu-ragu.

"Istri? Hahaha aku saja belum punya pacar apalagi menikah. Mana mungkin aku punya istri hahaha..." Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Ma-maksudmu? Bukankah Mini dan Moon itu... Anakmu?" Kyungsoo makin tidak mengerti. Ia mulai berpikir mungkin jika Kai memang tidak menganggap Mini dan Moon sebagai anaknya. Namun jika begitu kenapa Kai mau repot-repot mencari mereka seperti ini jika mereka menghilang?

"Ckck banyak sekali yang salah paham sih. Mini dan Moon tentu bukan anakku. Dia anak noonaku. Lebih tepatnya mereka adalah keponakanku." Jelas Kai perlahan berharap agar Kyungsoo mengerti ucapannya.

"A-aku kira me-mereka itu anakmu... Habis mereka memanggilmu 'appa'". Ujar Kyungsoo sedikit merasa tak enak karena salah mengira.

"Hahaha aku juga sudah bilang pada mereka jangan panggil aku 'appa'. Namun mereka menolak jadi yasudahlah mau bagaimana lagi..." ujar Kai sambil tersenyum.

-Aku jadi merasa tak enak sendiri. Aku kira jika Kai ini adalah appa Mini dan Moon sungguhan tapi ternyata bukan. Dan benarkah yang dia ucapkan tadi? Belum punya pacar? Benar- ahh apa yang aku pikirkan? Memang kenapa jika ia belum punya pacar Kyung? Aishhh- batin Kyungsoo.

"Astaga kemana perginya mereka sih?" Ujar Kai membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia sampai lupa tujuannya untuk mencari Mini dan Moon.

"Oh Kai! Bukankah itu Moon? Benar, bukan?" Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada seorang namja kecil dengan jaket berwarna biru yang sedang melihat burung berwarna pink yang biasa di sebut Flaminggo.

"Kau benar! Kajja kita kesana!" Ujar Kai sambil menarik tangan kiri Kyungsoo tanpa sadar.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam saat Kai menarik tangannya. Ia jadi merasa sangat gugup. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, nafasnya tercekat dan pipinya terasa panas. Ia hanya bisa terdiam tanpa maksud untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai yang terus menarik tangannya menyusul Moon ke arah yang bisa dibilang tak terlalu jaih dari posisi mereka tadi. Namun entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa jarak di antara mereka jadi semakin jauh saat Kai menarik tangannya.

"Moon!" Panggil Kai membuat Moon menolehkan kepalanya.

"Appa!" Moon segera memeluk tubuh Kai saat mengetahui seseorang yang menghampirinya adalah Kai.

"Kau darimana saja? Kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang seperti itu? Kau tidak tahu apa betapa khawatirnya kami saat kau tiba-tiba menghilang, hmm?" Tanya Kai dengan nada bicara sedikit naik.

"Sabar Kai... Jangan bicara seperti itu... Lihat! Moon jadi takut kan.. Bicaralah dengan lembut meski aku tau kau sangat kesal padanya. Anak kecil tidak baik dibentak seperti itu..." ujar Kyungsoo lembut memperingatkan Kai.

Moon hanya terdiam sambil menatap Kai dengan tatapan takut. Matanya juga terlihat berkaca-kaca. Mungkin ia takut dengan bentakan Kai tadi. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya pun khawatir dan segera mendekatkan tubuh Moon ke dekatnya dan mengusap kepala Moon perlahan bermaksud menenangkannya agar ia tak menangis.

-Hangat... Oh astaga! Bagaimana bisa? Tapi... Tak apalah. Mian Kyungsoo...- batin Kai saat sadar jika ia masih menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ahh mi-mianhae..." ujar Kai saat Kyungsoo tanpa sengaja menarik dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kai. Kyungsoo tak membalas apa-apa. Ia hanya tersenyum canggung pada Kai.

-Ishh kenapa aku malah jadi terlihat bodoh seperti ini sih? Pabboya Kai!- Kai menepuk jidatnya karena merasa dirinya jadi terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Oh ya Moon... Dimana Mini?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Moon membuat Kai tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia jadi teringat dengan keponakannya satu lagi.

"Molla... Moon tidak tau... Tadi Moon ditinggal noona disini..." jelas Moon dengan wajah memelas.

"MWO?" Teriak Kyungsoo dan Kai bersamaan.

.

.

.

# SULAY SIDE#

Suho, Lay dan Yijun kini sedang duduk di salah satu restoran yang berada di kebun binatang itu. Mereka berniat untuk mengistirahatkan diri karena lelah mengitari kebun binatang sedaritadi. Yijun sedang memain-mainkan sendok yang ada di hadapannya di dalam pangkuan Lay. Sesekali Yijun ingin memasukkan sendok itu ke dalam mulutnya namun selalu di halangi oleh Lay.

"Andwae Yijun... Jangan masukkan sendok itu ke dalam mulutmu..." Lay menjauhkan sendok itu dari tangan Yijun.

"Nye dok dok yaa hueeeee" tiba-tiba Yijun menangis membuat Lay panik. Yijun berusaha meraih sendok yang dipegang dan diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Lay, menjauhkannya dari Yijun.

"Andwae, Yijun... Ahh Myeonnie... Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Lay bingung karena Yijun yang masih terus mencoba menggapai sendok yang dipegang Lay.

"Aigoo... Anak appa... Tidak boleh ya sayang... Jangan memasukkan benda apapun ke dalam mulutmu..." ujar Suho sambil mengambil Yijun dari pangkuan Lay.

"Dok dok nyonyo dok..." Yijun bergerak resah di dalam gendongan Suho. Ia bersikeras ingin meraih sendok yang di pegang oleh Lay.

"Andwae, sayang..." Suho mengusap rambut Yijun lembut berusaha memberi pengertian padanya.

"Maaf permisi, tuan, nyonya..." ujar seorang pelayan sambil membawa pesanan makanan mereka.

"Chicken Breast With Mushroom Sauce and Beef and Black Pepper Sauce Hot Plate..." Pelayan itu meletakan sepiring chicken di hadapan Lay dan sepiring beef di hadapan Suho.

"Segelas Rainbow mix berries dan Orange Juice..." kemudian pelayan itu meletakkan segelas orange juice di hadapan Lay dan gelas satunya di hadapan Suho.

"Maaf tuan, nyonya apa ada yang bisa saya bantu? Apa perlu saya ambilkan kursi duduk bayi untuk putri tuan dan nyonya?" Tanya pelayan itu sopan saat melihat Suho yang sedikit kesusahan mendudukan Yijun yang tidak bisa diam.

"Ah ya boleh... Terima kasih.." ujar Lay dan pelayan itu pun berlalu untuk mengambil kursi khusus bayi.

Beberapa menit kemudian pelayan itu membawa sebuah kursi bayi dan meletakkannya di dekat Lay. Suho mendudukan Yijun di sana dan memberikan sebuah biskuit yang sengaja Lay bawa untuk Yijun. Yijun masih cukup kecil untuk memakan makanan pesanan mereka. Yijun cukup menikmati biskuit vanilla kesukaannya. Sesekali Yijun memain-mainkan biskuitnya mencoba menarik perhatian kedua orang tuanya agar mau mengajaknya berbicara.

"Oh ya apa sudah ada yang menghubungimu, Myeonnie?" Tanya Lay di sela-sela acara makannya.

"Aniyo... Belum ada yang menghubungiku. Mungkin mereka juga belum menemukannya dan memutuskan untuk istirahat. Sudah siang dan sudah waktunya untuk makan siang." Jelas Suho yang diangguki oleh Lay.

Tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka lagi. Mereka asik menikmati makanan mereka masing-masing. Yijun juga asik dengan dunianya meremas biskut yang dipegangnya menimbulkan remah-remah yang mengotori kursi duduknya serta pakaiannya. Namun ia tak peduli dan malah semakin asik dengan kegiatannya itu.

Drrtttt Drtttt

Tiba-tiba ponsel Suho bergetar di dalam saku celananya. Suho segera mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Di layar ponsel itu terlihat jelas nama 'KAI'. Suho segera menggeser tombol hijau dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Yeobosaeyo? Oh kau sudah menemukannya? Ahh baik-baik.. Mwo? Kembarannya terpisah? Yang yeoja? Baik-baik akan kami cari... Jika ketemu, kami akan segera menghubungimu... ne..."

Suho segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Tanpa banyak berbicara lagi, ia segera melanjutkan acara makannya. Lay hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Suho yang asik menikmati Beef And Black Pepper Sauce Hot Plate nya.

"Apa tadi Sehun?" Tanya Lay di sela makannya.

"Ani, tadi Kai. Dia bilang dia sudah menemukannya tapi hanya yang namja. Ia bilang jika kedua anak kembar itu terpisah." Jelas Suho mengutarakan apa yang tadi di dengarnya.

"Ohh kajja kita harus cepat habiskan lalu kita cari lagi anak kembar satunya." Ujar Lay yang di balas anggukan oleh Suho.

Setelah merasa kenyang, Suho, Lay serta Yijun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka mencari anak kembar yang hilang. Mereka berkeliling di bagian 'Bird Garden' atau kawasan burung. Suho dan Lay melihat ke sekeliling mereka. Siapa tahu mereka bisa menemukan salah satu anak kembar yang hilang itu. Mereka berjalan perlahan menyusuri tempat yang di penuhi banyak burung-burung cantik dan langka.

"Ahh yung yung hehehe" Yujin tertawa saat melihat ada sebuah burung dengan bulu berwarna-warni terbang tepat melewati atas kepalanya yang saat itu ia sedang digendong oleh Suho.

"Kau menyukainya, betul?" Tanya Suho pada Yijun yang dibalas anggukan antusias oleh Yijun.

Lay seketika berhenti di tempatnya. Ia fokus mendengarkan ke salah satu sumber suara. Suho yang melihatnya bingung karena Lay tiba-tiba berhenti dan diam seperti itu.

"Xingie, wae?" Tanya Suho pada Lay. Suho menaikkan alisnya bingun karena Lay yang hanya menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk mengisyaratkan agar Suho untuk diam.

"Apa kau dengar? Aku mendengar ada seorang anak kecil yang menangis.." jelas Lay masih dengan posisinya tadi. Suho jadi ikut terdiam ikut mencari apa yang Lay dengar.

"Hiks hiks... Appa.. Hiks hiks" hanya suara itu yang dapat Suho dengar.

"Kau benar, Xingie... Oh itu dia anaknya!" Tunjuk Suho pada seorang yeoja kecil yang duduk di dekat sebuah pohon besar sambil menangis.

"Mungkin saja itu Mini! Cepat hubungi Kai atau Sehun dan bilang jika kita sudah menemukannya!" Usul Lay dan Suho buru-buru mengambil ponselnya.

.

.

.

# HUNHAN SIDE#

Sehun dan Luhan kini sudah berada di dalam sebuah kedai yang terdapat di kebun binatang. Sebuah kedai minuman yang populer dan ramai di kunjungi. Mereka masuk ke dalam kedai itu bermaksud untuk membeli segelas minuman dan mengistirahatkan diri mereka setelah lelah mencari Mini dan Moon. Pergelangan kaki Luhan juga sudah di perban dan rasa nyerinya sudah berkurang. Karena itu Luhan bisa melanjutkan pencariannya terhadap Mini dan Moon.

"Taro bubble tea seperti biasa..." ujar Sehun sambil menyerahkan segelas bubble tea rasa Taro favorite Luhan.

"Gomawo, Hunnie.." balas Luhan lalu menyesap bubble tea favoritnya.

"Apa kakimu benar sudah baik-baik saja, Hannie? Aku khawatir karena sepertinya bengkaknya masih belum hilang." Ujar Sehun sambil menyesap bubble tea rasa cokelatnya.

"Aniyo, kakiku sudah baik-baik saja kok. Tidak perlu khawatir, Hunnie..." Luhan mengelus tangan Sehun yang sedaritadi terjulur di hadapannya.

"Syukurlah. Tapi jika terasa sakit lagi, kau bilang padaku ya. Aku tidak mau keadaannya jadi bertambah parah." Sehun memperingati Luhan.

"Tentu, Hunnie..." balas Luhan sambil mencubit ujung hidung Sehun, merasa gemas dengan ekspresi yang di tunjukkan Sehun. Ekspresi cemas dan khawatir yang sangat Luhan sukai.

Drrttt Drttt

Sehun merasa ponselnya bergetar. Sehun segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Dan Sehun hanya mendapati sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya. Sehun melihat ke layar sentuh ponselnya dan terteralah nama Kai disana. Sehun mengklik pesan yang di kirim oleh Kai dan membacanya.

'Kami sudah menemukan Mini dan Moon. Sekarang lebih baik kita kembali ke tempat semula.'

Kira-kira begitulah isi pesan yang di kirim oleh Kai. Sehun mengetikan sesuatu dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang tersenyum. Luhan sedikit penasaran kenapa Sehun tersenyum seperti itu setelah membaca pesan dari seseorang.

"Nugu? Apa seorang yeoja?" Tebak Luhan asal. Terdengar nada ketus dari bicaranya.

"Yeoja? Aigoo kau cemburu, eoh? Mana mungkin aku menghubungi yeoja lain apalagi saat sedang bersama pacarku yang cantik ini hehehe" ujar Sehun sambil mengelus rambut kecokelatan bergelombang milik Luhan.

"Jadi jika sedang tidak bersamaku, kau jadi berhubungan dengan yeoja lain, begitu?" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Ia kesal sekaligus cemburu. Bagaimana tidak? Sehun tampan, kaya, dan pintar juga. Pasti banyak yeoja yang mengantri ingin menjadi pacarnya. Di awal hubungan mereka saja pun, Luhan terkadang sering merasa cemburu. Ia sering melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri para yeoja bahkan para karyawati perusahaan tempatnya bekerja selalu mencuri pandang dan mencari perhatian pada Sehun. Apa terlalu berlebihan jika Luhan cemburu? Tidak kan? Cemburu itu wajar saja. Karena cemburu adalah tanda cinta.

"Aishh sudah berapa kali aku bilang. Hanya Hannie yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta. Jadi mana mungkin aku memiliki hubungan dengan yeoja lain. Tadi itu Kai." Jelas Sehun membuat Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, merasa malu. Malu karena ia salah mengira dan menuduh Sehun yang tidak-tidak.

Sehun sangat memahami sikap cemburu yang ditunjukkan Luhan itu. Karena dari 2 tahun yang lalu, dimana mereka memulai menjalin sebuah hubungan, Luhan memang seorang yeoja yang cukup unik. Pada awalnya ia sangat sulit untuk di taklukan. Namun bukan Oh Sehun namanya jika ia tidak bisa menaklukan seorang yeoja dengan pesonanya. Pada akhirnya mereka pun menjalani hubungan. Sehun sempat mengira jika Luhan itu seorang yeoja yang cuek dan tak terlalu memusingkan Sehun dekat dengan siapapun. Namun Sehun salah. Luhan itu memiliki perasaan cemburu yang well terkadang sedikit berlebihan. Dan Luhan dulu memang sempat mengakui sifat cemburunya ini saat mereka baru dekat, saat sebelum mereka menjalin hubungan. Pada akhirnya Sehun pun memahaminya hingga bisa menjalin hubungan hingga sekarang.

"Kai bilang jika mereka sudah menemukan Mini dan Moon. Dan mereka menyuruh kita kembali ke tempat awal kita bertemu mereka." Jelas Sehun santai sambil menyesap bubble tea nya yang sudah tersisa setengahnya.

"Kalau begitu kajja kita kesana. Suho dan Lay juga sudah pasti sudah ada disana." Luhan segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan bermaksud beranjak dari kedai itu. Namun Sehun menahannya.

"Aku sudah bilang pada Kai jika kita tidak ikut kumpul disana." Balas Sehun membuat Luhan menaikkan alisnya, merasa bingung.

"Wae? Kenapa?"

"Kau lupa tujuan kita kemari?"

"Hmm bersenang-senang tentu saja. Lalu kenapa?"

"Tapi sedaritadi hanya kau yang bersenang-senang."

"Ihh apa sih maksudmu?"

"Hannie harus menemaniku bersenang-senang sekarang. Sedaritadi kan hanya kau yang bersenang-senang dan aku tidak. Apalagi saat ada Yijun. Kau selalu memperhatikannya dan aku selalu diacuhkan olehmu." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Luhan gemas melihat pacar yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu.

"Ahh mulai deh manjanya. Mulai kekanakan lagi." Sindir Luhan namun Sehun hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

"Jebal..." Sehun memberikan puppy eyes nya membuat Luhan mau tidak mau menuruti keinginan Sehun.

"Baiklah-baiklah demi pacarku yang manja ini..." jawab Luhan akhirnya membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Gomawo Hannie..." Sehun mengecup pipi kiri Luhan singkat membuat Luhan merona.

Sehun dan Luhan kini saling bergandengan mengelilingi kebun binatang itu. Sesekali mereka saling bercanda dan tertawa bersama saat melihat berbagai macam hewan yang melakukan tingkah lucu. Kini mereka sedang berada di depan kandang rusa. Ini merupakan inisiatif dari Luhan karena ia sangat menyukai rusa. Sehun hanya bisa mengikutinya untuk membuat dirinya senang.

"Hunnie lihat! Lihat! Anak rusanya lucu sekali ya..." ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk anak rusa yang sedang bermanja-manja kepada sang induk.

"Ani. Menurutku kau yang lebih lucu." Jawab Sehun santai sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang langsing Luhan.

"Ishh aku kan tidak sedang bercanda, Hunnie..." Luhan memukul lengan Sehun perlahan sebagai balasan dari pernyataan Sehun tadi.

"Yah yah yah mereka pergi kemana..." keluh Luhan saat melihat anak rusa beserta induknya tadi pergi menjauhi mereka.

"Ishh jangan cemberut begitu! Kajja kita lanjutkan jalan-jalan kita! Kau kan sudah berjanji akan menemaniku bersenang-senang. Tapi dari tadi hanya kau yang senang-senang sendiri."

"Ne... Tapi..." baru saja Sehun akan berjalan tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat Luhan hanya diam tak berjalan mengikutinya.

"Hmm? Wae, Hannie?" Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan dengan lembut sedikit khawatir karena ekspresi wajah Luhan sedikit berubah.

"Gendong... Aku lelah..." ujar Luhan manja dan membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Uhhh sekarang siapa yang manja, hmm? Haa baiklah demi Hannieku tercinta, aku akan menggendongmu kemanapun hehehe" Sehun menjongkokkan tubuhnya di hadapan Luhan sebagai tanda jika ia siap mengendong Luhan.

Kini Luhan sudah ada di balik punggung Sehun. Mereka banyak mendapat pusat perhatian mungkin karena aksi mereka yang terlihat hmm romantis? Sehun dan Luhan sadar akan pandangan-pandangan pengunjung lain itu. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang saling berbisik dan tersenyum memandangi mereka. Namun Sehun dan Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Hunnie... Hunnie... Stop! Stop!" Teriak Luhan mencoba menghentikan Sehun untuk melangkah.

"Waeyo Hannie?"

"Itu! Kau lihat yeoja kecil itu? Yang disana yang sedang berjalan sambil menengok kanan kiri... Bukankah itu Mini ya?" Luhan menunjuk pada seorang yeoja kecil berjaket pink yang terlihat kebingungan seperti mencari seseorang.

"Ya, kau benar. Kajja lebih baik kita kesana sekarang!"

"Tung-tunggu! Turunkan aku, Hunnie... Jebal..." pinta Luhan.

"Hmm? Wae? Bukankah tadi kau yang meminta aku menggendongmu?"

"Aku tahu kau lelah. Sudahlah kajja kita kesana sebelum kita kehilangan jejak Mini." Luhan segera menggandeng tangan Sehun dan berjalan mendekat ke arah yeoja mungil yang terlihat mirip dengan Mini. Atau memang benar yeoja mungil itu adalah Mini?

"Mini?" Panggil Luhan dan yeoja mungil itu menengok. Seketika ia langsung tersenyum saat melihat Luhan dan Sehun.

"Ahjumma... Ahjushi..." Mini segera menghambur memeluk kaki Sehun dan Luhan. Sementara Sehun dan Luhan hanya saling berpandangan, terkejut.

"Kenapa kau sendirian disini, hmm? Dimana yang lain?" Tanya Sehun lembut sambil memutar kepalanya mencari keberadaan Kai dan yang lainnya.

"Molla... Aku tidak tahu... Tadi aku jalan-jalan dengan Moon tapi aku tidak tahu lagi Moon dimana sekarang. Padahal aku yakin tadi Moon berjalan di belakangku..." jelas Mini dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Haaa baiklah-baiklah.. Hunnie sepertinya kita harus kembali ke tempat awal kita tadi. Kau tidak mau kan membuat Mini terpisah dari appa dan kembarannya?" Ujar Luhan yang diangguki oleh Sehun.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun berjalan beriringan kembali ke tempat awal, tepatnya ke pintu masuk kebun binatang dimana mereka saling bertemu dan menyapa. Mini berjalan di tengah-tengah Sehun dan Luhan. Mini menggandeng tangan Sehun dan Luhan dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti keluarga. Banyak pengunjung yang memperhatikan mereka mungkin karena iri melihat keakraban mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

# KAISOO SIDE#

Moon kini berada di dalam gendongan Kai. Beberapa menit yang lalu Moon sempat mengeluh lelah dan meminta Kyungsoo untuk menggendongnya. Kyungsoo tentu tak menolak dan akan menggendong Moon. Namun sebuah tangan kekar menghalanginya. Ya, tangan itu adalah tangan milik Kai. Kai yang mengambil alih menggendong tubuh Moon. Ia tidak akan mungkin tega membiarkan seorang yeoja menggendong seorang anak kecil apalagi yang sudah sebesar Moon. Ia tak ingin membuat Kyungsoo kelelahan karena berjalan sambil menggendong tubuh Moon yang beratnya mungkin bisa menyamai sekarung beras. Dan pada akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya berjalan berdampingan dengan Kai yang menggendong tubuh Moon.

"Appa... Aku rindu eomma..." ujar Moon tiba-tiba di dalam gendongan Kai membuat Kai menatap Moon.

"Kau rindu eommamu?" Tanya Kai yang dibalas anggukan lemah dari Moon.

"Kapan eomma pulang ya appa? Aku rindu eomma..." ujar Moon sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hei jangan cemberut seperti itu... Ahjumma yakin tidak lama lagi eomma Moon juga akan kembali kok..." ujar Kyungsoo memberi pengertian pada Moon.

"Ahjumma... Ahjumma mirip sekali dengan eomma. Hmm boleh Moon panggil Ahjumma 'eomma'? Tanya Moon sambil memberikan senyumnya pada Kyungsoo.

"M-mwo? Eo-eomma?" Tanya Kyungsoo ulang. Moon membalas dengan sebuah anggukan. Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Kai yang ternyata memang sedang menatapnya.

"Hmm Kai?"

"Terserah padamu..." jawab Kai tahu maksud dari tatapan Kyungsoo padanya.

"Jebal..." Mohon Moon membuat Kyungsoo semakin bingung.

"Hmm baiklah.. Moon bisa memanggilku eomma." Jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya membuat Moon teriak gembira.

"Eomma... Eomma... Eomma..." teriak Moon tanpa henti membuat Kyungsoo sedikit malu karena teriakan Moon itu terdengar oleh pengunjung lain. Kai hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi lucu Kyungsoo yang hanya tertunduk menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mengamati mereka. Tersungging sebuah senyuman di wajah orang itu saat melihat keakraban Kai-Kyungsoo dan Moon. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, orang itu langsung berjalan menghampiri Kai-Kyungsoo dan Moon.

"Annyeonghasaeyo..." sapa orang itu membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo menengok kepadanya.

"Ne?"

"Saya lihat kalian keluarga yang sangat harmonis. Bolehkan saya memfoto kalian?" Tanya orang itu.

"Ne?"

"Ah mianhamnida... Saya lupa memperkenalkan diri. Saya Park ChanYeol mahasiswa jurusan fotografi dari Tokyo University. Maaf jika tadi saya kurang sopan karena langsung meminta untuk memfoto kalian. Hmm sebenarnya saya kemari karena sedang mencari foto-foto untuk pameran saya sebagai nilai tugas akhir semester saya. Jadi... Bolehkan saya meminta bantuan untuk mengambil foto kalian?" Tanyanya berharap agar Kai-Kyungsoo mau membantunya.

Kyungsoo dan Kai saling menatap. Mereka saling bertanya apakah mereka akan membantu namja itu atau tidak. Namja yang mengaku bernama Park Chanyeol itu hanya menatap Kai dan Kyungsoo penug harap.

"Baiklah. Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Tanya Kai yang menyetujui permintaan Chanyeol.

"Kamsahamnida... Jeongmal kamsahamnida... Kalian hanya berdiri disana dan aku akan memfoto kalian. Semudah itu saja." Jelas Chanyeol sambil mengarahkan Kai-Kyungsoo serta Moon berdiri di dekat sebuah patung berbentuk seekor singga yang ada di tengah-tengah kebun binatang itu.

"Sebaiknya namja kecil itu di turunkan dari gendongan dan berdiri di tengah-tengah kalian ahh sedikit maju ke depan. Lalu hmm tuan anda peluk pinggang istri anda dan ohh nyonya jangan berdiri terlalu jauh. Mendekatlah ke suamimu..." Chanyeol mengarahkan posisi bagi Kai-Kyungsoo dan Moon.

"Nah-nah seperti itu... Ohh tuan lebih dekat lagi dan tunjukkan keharmonisan kalian... Jangan kaku seperti itu..." arah Chanyeol lagi sambil mencoba membidik dengan kamera yang menggantung di lehernya.

Kai mengikuti arahan dari Chanyeol dan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo. Tangan kirinya kini sudah melingkar pada pinggang ramping Kyungsoo. Kai merasa tangannya bergetar karena baru sekali ini ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang seorang yeoja selain eomma dan noonanya. Kai tersenyum kikuk pada Kyungsoo begitupula dengan Kyungsoo. Pipi yeoja itu terlihat memerah merasa canggung dengan Kai. Lain Kai dan Kyungsoo, lain dengan Moon yang terlihat antusias. Namja kecil itu sedaritadi sudah siap di posisinya. Ia berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada tak memperdulikan suasana canggung antara Kai dan Kyungsoo yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Nah begitu. Pertahankan seperti itu ya... hana dul set say cheers..."

KLIK

Chanyeol berhasil memfoto Kai-Kyungsoo dan Moon beberapa kali. Chanyeol mengecek hasilnya dan tersenyum puas karena hasil foto itu sangat bagus. Chanyeol berjalan kembali mendekat ke arah Kai dan Kyungsoo dan memberitahukan hasil fotonya pada mereka. Kai dan Kyungsoo tersenyum menanggapi hasil foto mereka. Moon terlihat antusias dan berulang kali menarik ujung baju Kai meminta Kai untuk menggendongnya agar ia bisa ikut melihat hasil foto itu.

"Hihihi ada Moon... Huaa appa dan eomma terlihat sangat manis..." puji Moon saat melihat hasil foto mereka.

"Terima kasih telah menyediakan waktu untuk saya foto. Oh ya apakah saya boleh meminta email anda? Saya akan mengirimkan foto ini untuk anda." Tanya Chanyeol ramah pada Kai dan memberikan selembar kertas dan sebuah pulpen pada Kai.

"Tentu." Kai mengambil kertas dan pena itu lalu menulis alamat emailnya dan memberikannya kembali pada Chanyeol.

"Kamsahamnida.. Maaf telah menggangu waktu anda... Saya permisi dulu..." pamit Chanyeol sambil membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Kajja kita kembali! Mungkin Suho hyung sudah menunggu kita..." ujar Kai lalu berjalan kembali diikuti oleh Kyungsoo dan Moon di gandengannya.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.30 KST saat ini. Namun kebun binatang itu masih saja terlihat ramai. Terlihat dari banyaknya pengunjung yang keluar masuk. Kai, Kyungsoo dan Moon kini sudah berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang masuk kebun binatang, menunggu kehadiran Suho dan lainnya. Sudah hampir 10 menit lamanya mereka berada disana namun tak terlihat juga kehadiran Suho atau lainnya. Kai merasa sedikit kesal karena ia tidak suka menunggu. Kai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menimbulkan beberapa irama di atas tanah yang mereka injak.

"Maaf kami sedikit terlambat..." ujar Suho yang datang bersama Lay dan kedua yeoja mungil.

"Loh hyung siapa yeoja ini? Bukankah hyung bilang sudah menemukan Mini? Dimana Mini? Kenapa yang hyung bawa yeoja ini?" Tanya Kai yang terkejut mendapati Suho yang bukan membawa Mini melainkan yeoja lain.

"Ne? Jadi ini bukan Mini? Mian karena kami berdua sama sekali tidak tahu ciri-ciri Mini. Kami menemukan yeoja kecik ini menangis di Bird Garden kami mengira dia tersesat dan dia adalah Mini." Jelas Suho sejelas-jelasnya yang diangguki oleh Lay.

"Aigoo aku tidak tahu jika hyung benar-benar menemukan Mini. Lalu dimana Mini sekarang? Dan apa yang harus kita lakukan pada yeoja ini?" Tanya Kai frustasi.

"Hei! Hei! You! Kau menculik putriku, eoh?" Teriak seseorang membuat Suho menolehkan kepalanya.

"MWO? AKU TID-"

BUGHH

"MYEONNIE!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Annyeong ketemu lagi dengan Lee disini hehe... Ini chap 3 ya chingu^^ gimana? Tambah gaje as always, right? Hehe mianhae aku gak bisa fast update karena lagi banyak kesibukan aku belakangan ini dan ini udah aku usahain fast update meski ya terbilang lama juga sih hehe...

Balasan Review~~

3K121418

Annyeong chingu..Ceritanya seru nih.. aku suka.. heheeSi Mini sama Moon jadi cupidnya Kaisoo ini mah.. hahahawow bukannya Sehun sama Luhan masih pacaran ya? kok udah punya anak? hihihihicepat update chap selanjutnya chingu.. penasaran nih.. :D

= Hai... Seru? Gomawo :) iya Mini dan Moon yang mempersetukan Kaisoo hehe duhduh jawaban untuk masalah anak HunHan ada di chap ini kok hehe ini udh di lanjut chingu :)

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi ne~

.

kyungie22

anyeooong... maaf reviewnya sedikit telat. aku baru selesai baca ff ini. semoga bisa fast update ya.

=Hai.. gwenchana :) ini udah di update kok mian kalo gak bisa fast ya :)

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi ne~

.

Hunhan sudah punya anak ? Wahh aku kira belum..Kaisoo pasti bakal pacaran kan ? Kalo perlu nikahin aja kekekkk

=Hai... Anak? Itu bukan anak sungguhan mereka kok.. mereka suka ngaku-ngaku aja hehe Kaisoo bakal pacaran? Hmm masih di rahasiakan bisa jadi ada crack pair di sini huahaha *bercanda*

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

Nolla Kim

Tbc aja jangan end. . , itu bneran anaknya hunhan mangnya udah nikah tu berdua. . ?#kepolanjut ne jangan lama"

=Hai.. Iya ini di TBC aja kok :) bukan kok bukan mereka belum punya anak. Kan masih pacaran hehe ini udah di lanjut kok chingu :) mian lama updatenya

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

HDHH

Hunhan udah punya anak jinjaa? O_O... Wah.. Moon n mini karakternya lucu.. Hunhan moment dibanyakin deong..lanjut trus neh

=Hai.. HunHan belum pny anak kok itu bukan anak mereka hehe iya di chap ini udah mulai di munculin sedikit moment" 3 couple HunHan KaiSoo SuLay kok

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

exocouple

Waahhh ceritanya seru, ayo dilanjutin lagi dong::)))))))?

=Hai.. Gomawo pujiannya :) ini udh di lanjut lagi kok chingu :)

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

rnsoul

huwaaaa lanjut ya, author.. bagus banget ffnya.. aku suka.. kyungie lembut bgt :)lah tapi itu hunhan udah punya anak? wow

=Hai.. Gomawo pujiannya :) tenang-tenang itu bukan anaknya HunHan kok hehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

Al

wkwknggemesin bnget sihh mini sama moonnyawhat hunhan udh punya ankk 0.0lanjut lagi yaa asap V

=Hai.. iya mereka ngegemesin banget ya hehe tenang itu bukan anak HunHan kok hehe ini udh dilanjut chingu :) mian slow update ya

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

elfkaisoo

lanjut lanjutttt

=Hai.. ini udh di lanjut chingu^^

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

kt

walaupun aku ktship, tapi aku juga suka couple lainnya, kecuali kray -_- ya... author... itu beneran anak hunhan?! jangan lupakan ktnya Y.Y

=Hai.. tenang" gabakal ada Kray"an kok disini. Disini official couple hehe bukan kok itu bukan anak HunHan chingu :) ditunggu aja ya KT munculnya kapan. Kmugkinan chap depan bakal ada mereka hehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

reader

ih lucu bgt deh ffnya wkwkwk, btw kaisoo kan ya yg diutamakan? aaaa pokoknya keren ffnya sama apdetnya kilat ya thor ehehehe

=Hai... Iya Kaisoo yg diutamakan kok :) tp bakal ada couple lain disini juga :) ini udh di update tp mian ya gabisa update cepet :(

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

exocansu

Sudah mulai ada benih benih cintakah diantara kaisoo? Kita tunggu selengkapnya di chap depan, cepet update ya thor :DSpecial lesson ada sequel? Yeyey cepet publish ne :P

=Hai.. kita lihat apa Kaisoo udh mkin dket skrg? Hehe iya Special Lesson ada sequel dan udh di publish kok.. gimana? Suka? Hehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

Ega EXOkpopers

Annyeong _Lanjut ya author Lee _

=Hai... Ini udah di lanjut kok chingu^^

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

rizd.o12

chapter dua semakin lucu nih. haha. seneng liat Kai dimarahin abis-abisan sama Luhan. ayo dilanjutin!

=Hai.. hehe Lulu di sini sedikit sangar ya chingu hehe iya ini udah di lanjut kok :)

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

kaysaiko

Mini, Moon makin hari makin ngegemisin jja tapi kasian coz punya Appa yg tukang tidur kayak Kai *inget part yg Mini&Moon nyoba ngebangunin Kai, jadi pengin nyeret Luhan kesitu buat nendang Kai ahaha..Keke Hunhan jg gak mau kalah sama Kai, punya anak jg ternyata lol Ok lanjutlah thor-nim,, keep writing ne

=Hai... Kai di tendang Lulu? Ksian dong Kainya.. nanti Lulu juga di marahin sm Kyunggie lagi.. Kyunggie cemburu loh hehe tenang itu bukan anak mereka klk hehe iya ini udh di lanjut :)

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

indaaaaaahhh

Haaahhh?hunhan udaah punya anaak?waaaahhh jdii ciluu belum percya ya klu kai tu pamannya minimon (?)hmmmm...mkin seruuuu... kyungsoo nanyaa? "dimnaa istri mu kaii?"haha.. trus dngan santainya kai jwab... "istrikuu? kan kau"hihiiyeheeett... chanbaek keluuaarrsmngaatt ;)

=Hai.. Bukan anak HunHan kok chingu hehe belum dia masih belum percaya kalo Kai itu pamannya Mini Moon nih.. Lulu keras kepala susah di jelasin hehe Mian ya Chanbaek baru keluar sedikit dan di chap ini moment nya belum ada. Tp chap depan bakal aku keluarin mereka sekalian couple lain yg belum muncul hehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

dorekyungsoo93

Lanjutkan thor jangan di delete

=Hai.. iya ini udh di lanjut kok chingu :)

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

zoldyk

Huaaaa.. Please update soon..

=Hai.. Here it is. Sorry for slow update hehe thanks for review^^ and review again please^^

.

.16

Woahhhhh udh di lanjur gomawoyo heehe ...Nah lo... Itu anak siapa yg ama hunhan? Apa bner anaknya mereka? Ko bsa? Kan belom nikah?Hayooo kaisoo udh mulai suka ehh... Wkwjwks ... Ciyeeeeethor kasih kaisoo moment yg sweet" dong ...plissss wkwkws...Lanjutt yoooo fightinggggg

=Hai.. Bukan Bukan itu bukan anak HunHan hehe ini udah ada moment Kaisoo nih.. gimana? Kurang sweet banget ya? Mian ya chingu :(

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

Syifaslsb

kyaaaaaaaaa KaiSoo unyu bangeeett Mini Moon jugaa hahahahaoya, itu anak HunHan? Maksud? Siapa? Beneran? Hah?._.trussss argh puyeng mau bilang apa yang jelas aku suka KaiSoo nya disini manis bangett diabetes nih sampe sampe wkwwwkkwkkk chapter depan kalo bisa fast update yaaa hihihiii trus KaiSoo nya tambah manis full'in ahahhaha /banyak maunya/ yowes sekian dulu, makasih thor udh dilanjuttt/bow/

=Hai.. Aniya itu bukan anak HunHan kok hehe ini udah ada moment Kaisoo nya kok.. plus moment couple Hunhan sm Sulay juga hehe

.

younlaycious88

anak Hunhan? anak drmn thor? dr EXO Planet? #plakkkkok anaknya br muncul? kmrn ngumpet dmn? *ditendang Hunhan*semoga aja next chapter Kaisoo menunjukkan getaran2 cinta wkwkwkwkwk

=Hai... bkn kok itu bkn anak HunHan hehe hmm sprtinya udh nih mreka udh makin deket hehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

candrasicoklatkeju0204

whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?demi apa chingu?tdi bukanya crtnya sehun ma luhan msh pcran?kok tau2 bawa anak lagi?ini yg gk bres hunhan pa kia doang?tau semuanya?haduh2...next next dtnggu crtnya seru

=Hai.. itu bkn anak mereka kok hehe ini udh di next ya chingu :)

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

rahayuuni

Lanjutin ffnya thorr kerennnnnnn

=Hai.. ini udh di lanjut kok :) gomawo pujiannya :)

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

nisanolia

haha lucu ngebayangin Kaisoo moment kyk gini

=Hai.. iya nih semoga bener ad moment kyk gini ya hehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

luhanesu

ya lanjut atuh thor-nim...pokoknya harus lanjut..yah?yah?yah?*aegyeo bareng mini moon*...kkkkaku sukaaaaa thor, apalagi kaisoo momentnya...co cwiiitttt...mini moon nya juga tambah imut...boleh aq bawa pulang ke rumah ga tuh bocah?...haha...endingnya knpa gitu?aq kan jadi penasaran..apakah itu anak hunhan?ato anak siapakah?yang jelas aq tunggu chapter selanjutnya...ok? fast update kalo bisa...hihi *maap review nya kepanjangan*

=Hai.. ini udh di lanjut kok chingu :) eh Mini sm Moon jgn di bawa pulang dong.. nti dimarahin Kai loh hehe tenang itu bukan anak HunHan kok chingu hehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

sehunpou

Loh hunhan main punya anak aja-_- kyung juga baru tau?! Itu kaisoonya unyu ah mini sama moon juga huaaaa keren fast update ya:3

=Hai.. tenang itu bukan anak mereka kok hehe mian kalo gak bisa fast update ya :(

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

Kaisoo32

Lanjuttt thorr bagus bangett

=Hai.. Ini udah di lanjut kok chingu^^ Gomawo pujiannya^^

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE

Eh? Sehun... Luhan... Anak..?! Ugh, aku jadi bingung. HunHan udah nikah belum sih?! Belum?! Itu anak kandung, atau anak angkat? Atau mereka melakukan yang 'iya-iya' sebelumnya?Ugh, lanjut deh!

=Hai.. tenang chingu tenang itu bukan anak mereka kok.. HunHan pasangan baik-baik dan mereka belum melakukan yang 'iya-iya' kok tapi segera! *loh hehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

Jung Eun

heeeh?hunhan udh pnya anak? O.O?gak nyangka...itu bneran anknya apa bukan?lanjut!XOXO

=Hai.. tenang chingu itu bukan anak mereka kok hehe ini udah di lanjut ya :)

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

fuawaliyaah

hah Hunhan d ff ini udah punya anak? Bagaimana kok bisa? Apakah mereka mengadopsi? Tapi tak apalah punya adik bru. *Apaini

=Hai.. tenang chingu itu bukan anak mereka kok hehe jd pada salah sangka gini ya hehe well but one day they will have a baby hehehe *ketawa nista bareng Sehun* *canda*

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

Hey hey hooo gomawo untuk semua readers yang udah review, fav dan follow hehe gak nyangka banget FF ini banyak yang suka hueee *ditendang* gomawo untuk kesetiaan kalian menunggu FF ini di update.. dan mianhae karena chap yang ini update nya jadi lama hikss

Oh ya untuk chap depan, aku mau minta pendapat dari kalian nih

1. Next chap Rated tetap T or jadi Rated M (NC inside)?

2. Next Chap Couple's Moment :

.KaiSoo?

.HunHan?

.SuLay?

.ChanBaek?

.KrisTao?

.ChenMin?

Untuk ChanBaek, KrisTao, and ChenMin, chap depan pasti ada mereka kok :)

Ayoayoayo mohon di jawab ya... Dan hanya boleh pilih hmm max 3 couple deh hehe aku tunggu ya jawabannya hehe dan akan aku usahakan fast update :)

Oke See You Soon^^ XOXO^^


End file.
